


With the good comes the bad - so always remember to take a doggie bag with you

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: GinHiji Omegaverse - the spookiest spooks [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Bottom! Hijikatta, M/M, Mediums, No beta we die like Shoyo Sensei, Spooky, Supernatural spooky stuff, Top Gintoki, Top! Gin, We romance in this house hold like the fast and furious films, alpha Gintoki, in this household we say fuck a lot, omega Hijikata, this is kinda based more on the pagan beliefs so beg pardon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Based on the Ouija board craze in the Victorian era and a few episodes I watched of The haunted and many many other ghost documentaries. Add true mates/ soul mates into the mix and this is it.I would read the notes so that you understand where I'm coming from. Sorry about their length tho.Hijikata and Gintoki are soul mates also known as true mates, although Hijikata thinks it's one sided on his part, but that might simply be because he's oblivious to Gintoki trying to court the damn Mayora bastard. Eventually they act like adults for a moment and solve their problems - only to face a greater and shittier one afterwards. Talk about shit luck. Follow general Gintama craziness and two adults with big cases of emotional constipation try and survive.Sorry about them being OOC. It's my first GinHiji fic and I am trying.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHiji Omegaverse - the spookiest spooks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032510
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Keep  away from using voodoo if you want to sleep at night

**Author's Note:**

> Righto just to give you a little heads up.
> 
> In pagan belief as I have been told the women are more often attuned to supernatural beings then men, unless the men are gay as they would then be seen as being closer to the 'Mother', but anyway, since they (mothers) can hold and create life - so as this is an A/B/O it means women and Omegas no matter the gender are more attuned to it. It also means that if they (omegas and women) know what they are doing they can protect the house hold from anything unwanted. But because Gintoki's past and family is still a mystery I've taken liberates with that.
> 
> Now an 'Elemental' is what christians and others would perceive as a demon. An elemental is a spirit that never walked the Earth, just energies that happen to be. They can be provoked if one reads the bible to get rid of it or is using an Ouija board to communicate. Basically no touchy. It is best to get someone to put them to 'rest'. They can most often be violent as they feed off of extreme emotions.
> 
> Now to use an Ouija board is to open a portal, if you don't know what you're doing it's gonna go to shit pretty quick. It would be like opening your front door and then leaving it wide open, and most spirits will try and communicate with you for many different reasons. So you would get good people and bad coming into your home. Now how a person perceives themselves is how they will appear to others in the afterlife - you have no meat suit to hold you back and can appear as how you think you would, so if they were the scum of the Earth and thought they would become a demon or smthn when they died, surprise surprise - they're now a 'demon' when they come back, or how they think a demon would be and would generally continue to be a shitty person. Same kinda thing for ppl who were super nice and good who think they'll come back as angles or smthn. Same psychology. So a spirit/person who comes back to protect someone often does because they want to or feel the need to. You can also find that some spirits are merely waiting for loved ones to cross over or need someone to call over a loved one to help lead them into the light. But as I was saying as they believe so they are, in these cases using their own religious beliefs to put them to rest would be best if all else fails.
> 
> I think that's it. More than happy to answer any questions, just know I'm no expert - I just used to live in a period property on 'hell street' where the gallows used to be. And fuck me was that a whole lotta nope. so most of it is experience and guidance from my mother who is empathetic to spirits more than I am. This is gonna be one hell of a shit show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning.  
> I'm not actually good at pacing my stories romantically - I get frustrated too easily.

This is how it happens.

There is a boy, age unknown, name unknown. He sits half starved atop a mountain of corpses, a katana clutched in a bone white grip as he eats what he can scavenge, starved to beyond desperation. Trying to look closer to see his face, the onlooker finds it blank - a face of white static meets his gaze, familiar red eyes floating in a mist of silver staring unblinking. A high whining sound has him clutching at his head, the silver image unbothered by the sound as it reaches out towards him; his voice drowned out even as he gets closer. He grabs at his wrist, a shock running through the onlooker as briefly, ever so briefly red eyes widen in wonder, lips parted on a name -

Hijikata Toushiro wakes hunched at his desk, drool dried on the important documents he had been filling that night. He grumbles to himself as he sits up, a quick run through of his hair to make him presentable and a quick spray of pheromone blocker leaves him smelling like a beta and looking presentable enough to leave his room. This isn't his first time having that dream and it won't be his last. This reoccurring dream or in the most cases nightmares always have the same theme: the silver male would be different in each dream, yet the same and he was always surrounded by the bloody battlefield. He knows that silver and those lazy red eyes, had seen them walking around Kabukicho many an occasion - a silver fish in muddied waters. One that said nothing about his emotions or if he felt the same as Hijikata did, if they were each others soul mate or if it was one-sided on his part; his dreams since that first meeting on the roof one hazy day had been focused on silver and his days were spent chasing an after image. Hijikata growled at such effeminate thoughts and bit his cigarette in half before replacing the unlit one with another, lighting that one up before stomping out of his room to go on patrol. He hadn't had such soft thoughts since the shinsengumi crises arc where his alter ego 'Tosshi' had almost blown his cover, his omega free to cling and ask for protection - something the normal Demon Vice-Chief would never admit to wanting to do around the Yorozuya. Not even on threat of death.

He rounds the corner as he makes his way past the barracks before a chill breeze brushes past him and leaves the hair on the back of his neck standing up, on high alert he turns and throws open the doors closest to him, only to see a group of trainees huddled around a small dark board. Hijikata draws closer and pulls out his sword as one by one the new recruits notice his presence.

"What are you doing? Go commit Seppuku right this instant!" They scream and dash about, scattering like black cockroaches as Hijikata ploughs through the middle of the group, jumping over the board to catch at least one of them before he can get away. The unlucky recruit to be caught is Tanaka, he yelps and shrinks himself down, so that he doesn't tower over Hijikata, who although was an Omega was at a decent height compared to most other Omega's that he had seen - but he was still shorter than the giant Tanaka, which irked him slightly. he leaned over the cowering form of Tanaka and asked him through gritted teeth:

"You better have a good explanation for this. You've got 10 seconds. Start."

Tanaka fumbled for a bit before it fell in a jumbled mess from dry lips, "It's a new craze - it started in a different country, its called the Ouija board. You use it to summon spirits from the afterlife! It's a new dare that we new recruits like to do!" Hijikata shivers and puts away his sword, lighting another cigarette to hide his shivering. He wasn't scared that would be ridiculous. He turns and leaves, a few more threats leave him halfheartedly as he tells them to stop doing this as he goes to do his daily patrol. The eyes he feels on his back never leave.

__________________________________________________________

He'd been jumpy all day - much to Sougo's amusement - and had gone around his normal route, the continuous feeling of being looked at all day continued, only stopping when he and Sougo had come across the usual dango stand with its usual dead eyed attachment. 

"Yo, Oogushi-kun, Sougo." Gintoki waved a lazy arm in their direction and Hijikata found it hard not to let his shoulders relax at the feeling of whatever was following him backing off. Gintoki continued to stare at Hijikata, his dead fish eyes flaring a bit with something before calming pheromones wrapped around Hijikata. He growled and huffed about it, but allowed it having been highly strung all day, he placed a cigarette between his lips and breathed in as he lit it, trying to subtly inhale more of Gintoki's earthy scent as he felt calm wash over him. When this had first happened he had had a violent reaction, he'd just lost Mitsuba and had been hurting as he had been torn between her soft gentile glow and Gintoki's own fiery blaze. But still the silver haired idiot tried to help him. Gintoki had been staring at him, glancing at Sougo and raising an eyebrow.

"He's been like this all morning. Maybe he's dying." Hijikata went to kick him, but due to being so relaxed he almost fell over.

"Maah, maah. Is the Moyora Princess feeling unwell?" Hijikata felt himself rearing for a fight before Gintoki pulled him down to sit next to him. "Have some of Gin-san's favourite dango - I'll even forgive you for desecrating it with an ungodly amount of mayo if you tell me what's wrong." Hijikata went to argue that he was still on his rounds but between the shared look of Gintoki and Sougo he missed his chance as Sougo waved a halfhearted goodbye and continued on their rounds. Hijikata turned to Gintoki and frowned.

"I suppose I'll humor you since you're paying." Hijikata took one of the dango sticks, putting the perfect amount of mayonnaise on before he could even think about eating it, ignoring Gintoki's laid back complaints of paying for the food before they settled into an easy silence. Gintoki laid down and nudged Hijikata with his boot.

"So whats got Planet Mayora's panties in a twist this morning then?" Hijikata swatted at the offending foot before looking up and down the street, deciding if he should tell the perm head or not. He sighed and relented, knowing deep down that Gintoki was as stubborn as he was and far more annoying then he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Well I broke up some new recruits playing some kinda game - luigi? Ouji? Ouija board? and have felt someon-" Gintoki launches himself up and grabs at Hijikata's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"What, was this the first time?"

"Um, well no - all the new recruits have done it apparently - will you stop shaking me you damn perm head! You're gonna make me spew!" Gintoki stopped his shaking, hands still holding his shoulders, before getting up close to Hijikata's face. He felt his cheeks warm and turned his head to the side as he tried to push Gintoki's head away from him.

"Did they burn the board?"

"What?" Hijikata looks at him pale faced, Gintoki's serious tone knocking him off balance.

"Did. They. Burn. The. Damn. Board!" Hijikata shakes his head and blinks as Gintoki curses with such vehemence that it leaves him stunned. Gone is the lazy dead eyed man and in its place is what looks like an Alpha trying to protect his omega with the sudden onslaught of protective pheromones that he had released. Gintoki let out a frustrated sound and ruffled his hair, briefly breaking eye contact as he muttered.

"Ahh, geeze. Dammit. Come with me. I need to make a phone call - tell me the rest as we make our way back to mine." with that Gintoki stood up and grabbed Hijikata's arm, a hurried fling of some change and an apology and they were off in the direction of the Yorozuya household. Hijikata spluttered and dug his heels in as Gintoki dragged him through the streets. Suddenly Gintoki stopped and turned on him, "If you don't walk nicely I will carry you." Hijikata huffed and pointedly looked at his wrist, tugging at it slightly."Oh right. There you go. Keep up and tell me the rest Mayora." Hijikata sighed and finished his cigarette before pulling out another one.

"I don't know why your making such a big deal of this, but fine. Since then I've been feeling something watching me, it was getting worse as the day went on, but it.... suddenly disappeared." Gintoki hummed and continued walking, his pace would to the average man look unworried, but Hijikata knew better as they made a beeline for Gintoki's home. As soon as they were up the metal stairs and past the door Gintoki pointed at the sitting area and told him to sit, Hijikata frowned and was about to argue when he saw that Gintoki was on the phone already. He sat begrudgingly and waited, keeping an ear out to Gintoki's side of the call.

"No. Just the feeling of being watched... No. Yes the Ouija board - no I didn't know till now! Go ask one of those monkeys or something!" Hijikata starts to zone out, when the rattle of the door alerts him to the presence of someone coming in. Hijikata looks up to see Kagura and Saduharu walk in, the small yato turns her attention to him and putting a pinky up her nose she takes on the familiar trade mark face of Gintoki's as she assess him. Gintoki's back is turned to them at the moment as he holds his phone, still talking to the other person.

"Ah I see Gin-chans finally made his move - to think I get a Mayora Mammy. Didn't think he had the balls." the spluttering from Gintoki made him look over in time to see a blush on Gintoki's face before it was willed away.

"Oi oi! Gin-san has balls! Never doubt that!"

"With how you were having trouble courting him I thought I would have to intervene and act as your cupid! Stupid perm." Kagura shakes her head and folds her arms across her chest. "Mammy always said that men were useless in the matters of the heart and to not leave them to it." Hijikata shakes his head, but pauses when what was said sinks into his head. He stops them mid argument.

"Whoa, wait up. Courting - since when?" He earns a tired look from Gintoki and an utter pitying look from Kagura.

"Maybe I should hit him. Gin-chan why's he gotta be so dense." Gintoki shakes his head and sighs.

"I ask myself that too Kagura."

"Oi!"

"It's not like Gin-chan lets anyone else happily eat his favourite sweets! Or pay for anyone to eat. You've made mother very sad." Kagura fake cries before she leaves the room muttering to Sadaharu. Silence takes over, the only sound a distant ticking as they sit in the room in silence.

"Argh, this is stupid. Lets just focus on whats happening in the barracks and talk about this later dammit." Hijikata sits up strait and turns towards Gintoki blushing as he looks down and away.

"I-I didn't know that," He licks his lips suddenly finding his throat two sizes too small before he continues,"that you were trying to court me." Gintoki looks him up and down slowly before he moves to sit closer, he puts his elbows on his knees and ruffles his hair. His eyes are covered by his fringe, but the blush is still visible.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Gintoki glances to the side to see Hijikata shake his head. He sighs, "Fine. I've been trying to court you since your Demonic sword possession - you let slip a few things at the time, and I kinda realised something... But if it was just 'Tosshi' messing with me then I guess forget it or whatever." Hijikata breaths slowly before he throws all caution to the wind and pushes Gintoki to sit up before plopping himself heavily in the mans lap, Gintoki lets a a harsh breath, but lets nothing else slip from between his lips. Hijikata grabs the lapels of his black shirt and takes a last deep breath before he scrunches his eyes tightly shut and dives in for a kiss. As most things go with them their first kiss is similar to how they first met - fast, messy and impulsive, Hijikata's eyes had been shut as he went in so he had misjudged distance and area - their teeth clacked against each other and their noses bumped together. In every way it was imperfect, but Hijikata felt that the mess of their first kiss was perfect for their relationship- and hopefully, just as their relationship improved so would other things, like kissing. Hijikata pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"That put your mind to rest?" Hijikata smirked, triumphant at silencing the man below him. Gintoki breathed heavy for a while, drool down his chin before he blinked back into existence and smirked before placing a hand behind soft raven locks and pulled Hijikata closer.

"I dunno Mayora, maybe we'll have to try that again and see." Hijikata softly laughed as his lips met a sweet tasting smirk for their second kiss. Once they pulled away Hijikata rested his head on Gintoki's shoulder and let out a long breath. He felt Gintoki swallow and looked to the side, only able to his neck and chin as he waited for the silver haired man to gather himself. "So... I take that as a yes to the courting?" Hijikata huffs and buries his face back into it's original place.

"Oh for fucks sake. Of course it's a yes you damn perm head -" 

"Oi! leave the perm alone!"

"- I've been having dreams of you since we met -" Gintoki smirks at him before Hijikata puts his hands over his face, half trying to hide and half trying to smother the other, "not those kind you damn pervert! The... The ones they say you get when you meet.... when you meet," Hijikata mumbled the last part flushing red, " your true mate." Gintoki breaths harshly through his nose and gently moves Hijikata's hands from his face, as he brings them away he kisses both hands once before lowering them to rest between them not letting go.

"I'm not one for words... so I had thought trying to court you might get it across... but I know what you mean - about the dreams - Gin-san promises he's not being dirty! But I had them too... I guess" Hijikata laughs and knocks their foreheads together softly.

" I suppose we're both idiots then."

"Oi, Gin-san is no idiot, I've had a cold before!" Hijikata smiles sharply and pinches Gintoki's side making him whimper out and begrudgingly admit defeat with a pouty, "Yes dear, whatever you say." Hijikata smirks in triumph before he moves off of the perms lap and sits close to him, making sure to keep as much of themselves touching as he can.

"Alright now that thats sorted, tell me who you were on the phone with and why you completely freaked out - more so the usual- earlier." Gintoki slid down the couch and put his head in Hijikata's lap allowing the man free access to pet at the surprisingly soft curls.

" well I was talking to an old frienemy of the Old bag down stairs, Oiwa who owns a haunted inn that the Yorozuya helped at. Shes an expert I suppose in the paranormal... yeah you're definitely not gonna like this, but she says if the Ouija board wasn't disposed of it could of let something nasty through-" Hijikata yanks on the silver perm suddenly, derailing what Gintoki was saying, earning a yell from said man, " Ah domestic violence! Mr. Police-san what the fuck! Alright alright -Jesus what is it?" Hijikata swallows and keeps his eyes fixated on the window, a slight tremor in his hands as he clutches at Gintoki's head in his lap.

"Whatthefuckwhatthefuck. What the fuck.There was someone at the window... what the fuck." Gintoki springs up and gulps as he makes his way to the window to look out of it, not seeing anything he looks back at Hijikata before looking back out.

"We're on the second floor and I can't see anyone there.... But don't worry Oiwa is sending someone over.It'll be fine. Yeah, it'll be fine." Gintoki moved back to the couch moving slow enough that he could keep an eye on the now shut window. Hijikata swallowed and leaned back into the old sofa that smelled faintly of curry, strawberry milk and something distinctly Gintoki.

"I think - I think it's scared of you. It left when we met at the dango store and it's not even trying to get in." Gintoki laughs nervously and runs a hand through his perm.

"Maybe it heard of Gin-san from the old bags Onsen, truly a man worth the fear." Hijikata roles his eyes and sinks into the sofa deeper.

"Now what?"

" Well the person she sent is gonna take at least three days to get here... and I s-s-s-suppose that because it's scared of me, staying close w-w-w-w-would be a good idea."

"Oh how fearless you sound."

"Oi I'll have you know that Gin-san worked in a haunted onsen before defeating the big bad boss!"

"Oh my hero." Drawls Hijikata earning a disgruntled, 'hey' from the perm head. He sighs and places an arm over his face. "I can't not work - we've got a raid coming up and I need to prepare for that." Gintoki gets a thoughtful look on his face and Hijikata feels his soul leave his body when Gintoki opens his mouth.

"Well, Kondo will need to hear about us courting... technically I should of asked him for permission first... he might just bend a few rules and let me go with you."

Hijikata groaned as he placed his face in his hands. Could this get any worse?


	2. Always carry a bag of bananas in case you meet your gorilla in-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Kagura calling Hijikata Mayora Mammy from my dead cold hands.

"TOOOSHIIIII!" 80kg of muscled flying gorilla comes flying out of Kondo's room almost knocking Hijikata over if Gintoki hadn't had a hand at the small of his back.

"Oi~ Gorilla-san, careful now - you almost knocked Gin-san over." Hijikata shot a look over his shoulder, both in thanks at Gintoki covering his stumble as his own and in reprimand at calling his boss a gorilla again.

"What is it Kondo?" Hijikata asked, awkwardly patting Kondo on his back, eyeing Gintoki as he did so, a silent message of help being sent out.

"Maaaah, Gor-" Hijikata elbows him as hard as he can without Kondo noticing a sharp threatening smile on his face. Gintoki sweats just a bit before he puts his arm in his Kimono and ruffles his silver locks, "K-Kondo-san, I'm sure it's not world ending." Kondo sniffs and stands up and lets out a sigh.

"Strange things have been happening in the barracks - its gone mental!" the other two looked at each other before Gintoki stepped slightly forward.

"On that note we have a couple of things to talk to you about, that kinda link into the going ons." the three men looked at each other before walking into Kondo's office. The silence was starting to eat at Hijikata as they waited for tea to brew and cool down enough for them to drink. The perm haired samurai sighed and as he was dumping half of the contents of the sugar jar into his tea he looked lazily up at Kondo.

"First order of business, do I have your permission to court Hijikata?" Kondo broke into a huge beam and nodded his head.

"Ah that's great Toshi - you don't need to be sad about a one-sided love anymore!" Hijikata jolted and squirted too much mayo in his tea spluttering as he went red, trying his best to deny his moping, but the smug look on Gintoki's face had him gritting his teeth. Kondo coughed into his fist then looked up out of one eye, "Of course that's if Toshi has said yes." Hijikata shrank in on himself and nodded silently embarrassed. "Just know that if you break his heart you'll have all of the Shinsengumi on your permy ass! Hahaha!" Kondo laughed as he threw his head back. Briefly - brief enough that Hijikata thought he had imagined it - Gintoki's face softened and an expression he hadn't seen before on the dead eyed samurai bloomed across his face, brightening his rusty eyes to brilliant ruby as it tugged softly at the corner of his mouth,  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, anyway. The strange things happening. Tell Gin-san alllll about it."

"Well, it started with things going missing and turning up in strange places, but today its just been nuts! It started with a few of the new recruits getting cut by swords - without holding them - and in front of their trainer. Then there were the blood splatters on the wall that appeared as I walked through them with Sougo, but neither of us have any wounds to speak off. There have also been recruits saying that they've been hearing voices and strange sounds coming from the walls." Hijikata feels the hairs on his arm rise and sharply looks about for whatever caused him to be on high alert, glancing in time to see a small black shadow rush past the open door to outside. His sudden movement is noticed by Gintoki who shuffles closer to him while releasing a calming scent.

"What's wrong Mayora?"

"Don't call me that sugar freak.... I just thought I saw something walk past the door just now." Gintoki hums and gets up walking soundlessly to the door. If he hadn't felt the mans warmth he would of thought that he too was an apparition with his silent movements and silver hair haloed in the setting sun. Kondo makes an inquiring sound as he looks at Hijikata. Hijikata swallows a mouthful of his creation in his tea cup before he answers the unspoken question, "They seem to be wary of Gintoki."

"They're scared of Gin-sans awesomeness."

"More like they fear your perm."

"Oi! I know you like Gin-sans perm - no need to be jealous!"

"I'll show you jealous!" Hijikata thumps down his cup and makes to get up when Kondo's boisterous laughing makes both of them look at him.

"Well I see nothing will change then between you - just like an old married couple already!" Gintoki and Hijikata looked at each other, before the silver haired man walked back to sit next to Hijikata, mumbling and coughing into his fist as he reaches for his cup and takes a long swig out of it.

"Well, anyway..." Hijikata pauses and shifts, momentarily wondering if he's reached his peak embarrassment or not. He shifts where he sits, subconsciously leaning into Gintoki's space as he pulls out and lights another cigarette. He takes a long and satisfying drag on it before he continues, "In three or so days someone should get in contact to sort the problem out, but at the moment Gintoki's presence seems to keep them at bay..." Hijikata flushes red enough to look like a tomato as his blush reaches to below his shirts collar. He catches Gintoki eyeing him, as if his eyes could chase the blooming red. He huffs and fiddles with his cravat before continuing - he was the damn Demonic vice-chief of the Shinsengumi and he was going to damn well act like it, even if the mere thought that he was technically asking Kondo to let Gintoki stay here because on a basic instinctual level it made him feel better made him want to shrivel up in on himself and wish that the Earth would eat him whole that very second. Kondo smiles wide and soft, luckily Kondo has known him long enough to know his weaknesses and tells.

"The Yorozuya can stay here till the person comes." Hijikata lets a sigh of relief and looks through dark eyelashes at Gintoki in relief. Kondo coughs to draw their attention, "Ah, but I must insist that you sleep in separate futons or have someone else in your room Toshi. I want Gin-san to do right by you - so no hanky-panky!" Gintoki does a spit take as Hijikata flails slightly as they try and deny anything to Kondo's uproarious laughter.

\----------------------------------

It's finally night time and Hijikata can't sleep. After Gintoki had quickly gone to collect Kagura (she could not be persuaded to stay at Otae's) to bring her to the barracks they had set their separate futons at a reasonable distance from one another, but sleep did not find Hijikata. He could feel it - could feel them watching, hearing them breath in time with the creeks and groans of shifting floor boards.

"Gintoki... Gintoki?" He rolled over and slapped the mound sleeping but an arms length away.

"Mmph... mmn, what?" Hijikata sighed in relief as he scooted out of his futon and shoved his way into Gintoki's kicking him in the side as he did so.

"Move over."

"Oi, oi. What about your chastity Mr. vice-chief?"

"Kagura is in my wardrobe asleep - you wouldn't dare try anything if you know whats good for you." Gintoki hummed before he turned to face Hijikata, burying his face in raven locks as an arm wrapped around a lean waist. Sleep once again coming back to the silver haired samurai.

"Oi, you were just scared weren't you." Hijikata huffed and pinched his side. Gintoki whined and rubbed his face in Hijikata's hair.

"You better not be wiping snot on me."

"It's to stop the ghosts bothering you. Now stop bothering me and sleep already." Hijikata huffed and placed his ear on Gintoki's chest as the man turned onto his back already fast asleep. As he was starting to drift off to sleep he heard a slide of a door, he paused afraid it was something else, but the quick and desperate padding of bare feet alerted him that it was Kagura.

"Gin-chan?" the normally boisterous girl was unusually meek and quiet, Hijikata unwillingly felt his heart clench as he moved his head off of the alpha's chest.

"The perm's asleep... are you okay?" faintly in the dark he saw the young girl shake her head as she rubbed her eyes. "Bad dream?" she nodded, Hijikata took a moment before he asked her, "Do you wanna talk about it?" she shuffled from foot to foot. Hijikata sighed and lifted the cover so she could crawl in with them, with much maneuvering she managed to slip in-between them both and laid on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Can... can we talk about it tomorrow with Gin-chan?" Hijikata paused as he was pulling the covers back over them and against his want to keep his image, he found a soft smile tugging at his features.

"I'm sure if you give him enough sugar he'll stay awake long enough." Kagura giggled as she curled into Gintoki's side, holding onto Hijikata's sleeve as she readied herself to sleep.

"Thanks Mayora Mammy. I'll remember that." Hijikata couldn't help the smile on his face as she dropped of as soon as they were all situated comfortably, Gintoki moving once more so that he was facing them, arm outstretched and now acting as Hijikata's pillow much to his delight at the thought of sleeping in such a cliche position, but mostly due to the fact that he knew Gintoki's arm would be numb the next day. What a strange little family he had found and with those thoughts he let the watching eyes slip from his thoughts and fell asleep to the snoring of two idiots.


	3. Children are best left on mute, but over the years the button has been lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days until the arrival.  
> We got some family fluff and some more spook. 
> 
> I've read so much fanfics that I no longer know if its canonical or not that Kagura calls Gintoki earth papi. This is the hell I've chosen and by jove will I bask in it.
> 
> also I fucked up a bit on what the sleep thing was called i got 'em muddled so its been updated as of 31/08/2020 after being published on 19/08/2020 just o let you know that I am re-reading it through to improve it so don't be too alarmed if something changes. (✿˵◕ ɜ◕˵)

Hijikata finds that the warmth he's laying on is possibly the most comfortable he's ever been, he sighed and buries his nose further into its warmth as he basks in the unusual silence. That is until Kagura jumps on them, for once she had been awake before Gintoki and as she had always wanted to do since she was little she jumped on top of her earth parents as she yelled at them to get up.

"Wakey Wakey! Earth Papi and Mammi. Up, up! Come oooon I' ll get Sadaharu to poop on your head Gin-chan!" Gintoki groans and rolls on top of Hijikata, half crushing the man who swats at him and tries to push the heavier male off of him.

"Oi, let Gin-San sleep - and don't even think about getting that devil dog to do your bidding!" Kagura stuck her tongue out at the lazy perm before turning puppy eyes on Hijikata. He shifted uncomfortably for a bit before he pinched Gintoki's side. The alpha whined and buried his face in the crook of Hijikata's neck," Noooo. Mayora Prince you're gonna give me a bruise!" Hijikata pinched harder as Kagura started to join in, "This is harassment! I know my rights! Dammit I should known you fuckers would team up." Hijikata smiled thinly at the foul language in front of a minor (even if she had already picked it all up) and pinched harder. Gintoki yelped and pushed himself up, Kagura's arms around his neck as she tried to gain her balance back from where she was laying on Gintoki's back. Gintoki hovered close to Hijikata's face, his red eyes lidded from sleep as he moved closer and whispered into Hijikata's ear, "You do realise Gin-San gives as good as he gets right?" the alpha smiled as he moved away, placing a butterfly kiss on Hijikata's cheek as he went. A shell shocked Hijikata held the ear he had whispered in as he turned beet red, watching with wide blue eyes.

"What did you do to Mayora Mammi Gin-chan!" Gintoki huffed and stood up, his attachment dangling from his neck as he moved away from the futon. 

"Nothin' much. Now stop dangling from my neck and go and get dressed you damn leech." Kagura cried in mock out rage and smacked Gintoki over the head, he let out a, "ouch" as she landed softly on her feet, once again going quiet. 

"Remember what you promised Mayora!" she yelled before scuttling back into the wardrobe to get changed. Gintoki grunted in question and looked over his shoulder at Hijikata raising his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder as he was putting on his trousers. Hijikata huffed and looked away as he lit up a cigarette. 

"She had a bad dream last night." 

"Well that explains why I didn't have any blanket this morning." Hijikata smirks at the silver haired man, smug at the fact that he had had a reasonable amount of blanket this morning. 

"I said that we would talk about her nightmare in the morning. She didn't want to talk a lot when she woke up during the night." Hijikata stood and started to dress himself. He'd started to button his shirt when he felt The alpha move closer. He looked up and swallowed around his cigarette as red and silver filled his vision, just as his dreams often found themselves filled by his visage. Slowly and tenderly Gintoki moved Hijikata's hands away from his shirts buttons, as he moved strong hands to take up where Hijikata had left. The silence in the room was still, as if a blanket had wrapped them up in their own little world. Gintoki finished on the last button, brushing his knuckles softly against Hijikata's throat as he drew him in for a soft kiss, Hijikata sighed contently into it and pulled Gintoki closer by his shirt and yukata. Gintoki pushed against his lips asking for admittance, and Hijikata was about to allow it when a sharp crash and scratching had them pulling apart suddenly. 

"What was that?

"Kagura, was that you?" There comes a muffled response and a few more bumps before the now dressed Yato appears. 

"It wasn't me! Even if it was you can't prove anything!" 

"Damn idiots! It came from down the hall from here..." Hijikata trails off as all three of them simultaneously look at the door, it's white paper dividers now ominous in the early morning light. 

"Y-y-y-you first G-G-Gin-chan." 

"O-o-o-oi! Stop trying to get rid of me, I'm the protagonist!" 

"You wouldn't let a poor defenseless little girl walk out first! And anyway your protagonist halo would keep you safe!" 

"Oi, oi! If that was true it'd be better for Hijikata to go first - he's the star here!" 

"Fuck off, that just means it's more likely I'll get killed off first to upset the readers! You go you damn lazy perm head!" 

"If anything happens to me I'm coming back to haunt you." Gintoki sulks as he pads softly to the door, carefully sliding it open he looks side to side. He takes a deep breath as he takes in the dull grey hallway, a slight breeze ruffling his silver hair. He lets a breath out, finding that it fogs in the autumn morning, which is strange for this time of year around Edo. Gintoki slides the door back slowly before he turns back to the other two. "Lets go out and around for now." The two silently nod as Kagura moves to follow after the two adults. They flinch and shuffle faster as they hear the sounds of crashing and scratching move closer - still staying the same distance but following. Hijikata finds his breath coming out in short gasps, black spots dancing in his vision. He turns around briefly and quickly turns back a hand reaching out to hold the back Of Gintoki's shirt, the other going to hold onto Kagura. Softly so as to not spook the girl he pulls her closer, Gintoki looks to them briefly before picking his pace up again attempting to pump out both warning and calming pheromones. The black mass was there again, this time he could see two glowing orbs that hovered and melded in its head.

"Kagura. Hold onto me tightly and don't look back" Kagura squeezes his hand as she side steps closer.

"I'm not scared. I-I-I'm just holding your hand so you don't get scared!"

"Oh is that so midget, why don't you tell me what you're gonna pilfer from the canteen while we walk."

"Careful Mayora - she'll have you eaten out of house and home." Came Gintoki's laid back drawl, Kagura stuck her chin out at Gintoki before turning back to Hijikata.

"Tea over Rice."

"Tea over rice?"

"Yes, tea over rice - have you got Mayonnaise stuck in your ears?"

"Hmmm. Didn't think you'd go for something so simple."

"It's not the food that matters, but who you eat it with." Hijikata is taken a little aback by how grown up she sounds all of a sudden. "Of course as long as that Sadist isn't there food should taste wonderful." and there is the usual Yorozuya's China. The sharp scent of the early morning sun warming the building and any officers that were out early soon chased away any and all fear as the sounds stopped. Hijikata let out a sigh of relief, only to tense up at the sound of rustling from nearby bushes. 

"Vice-chief! Vice-chief! " Yamazaki came running out from nowhere, badminton racket in hand. Hijikata dropped Gintoki's hand as if it had burned him and let go of Kagura, a red flush creeping its way from the tops of his ears and across his face. "Vice-chief! There's been someone defacing the walls in the barracks! There's these long scratch marks all over the place!" Hijikata felt his beneath catch in his throat, he covered it with a cough and pulled out another cigarette. 

"Alright Yamazaki. I'll sort it out, just clean up what you can." in all of the hubbub yesterday he had forgotten to ask Kondo what he should do about everyone else. 

"Oh hey Danna, China. Where'd you come from?" 

"when a mammi and a pappi love each other very much-" 

"I think Jimmy knows about the birds and the bees Kagura." 

"I do! But that's not the point, I meant why are you here?" 

"I got permission to court planet Mayora's Prince. Also food really." Hijikata chokes as he stares incredulously at the dead eyed samurai. 

"Ah congrats then to you and the vice-chief - hey wait a minute, we're not a soup kitchen dammit!" Gintoki waves off Yamazaki as he turns back to making his way to the canteen. Hijikata sighes and turns briefly to Yamazaki - making sure to keep the two Yorozuya in his peripheral vision. 

"Ask Kondo for an allowance for repairs, get the materials and have the new recruits fix it."

"Yes Vice-chief!" Yamazaki turns and runs off towards Kondo's office. Hijikata sighs and puffs on his cigarette letting out a long trail of smoke leave his mouth as he looks up at the baby blue sky. He goes to turn to follow Gintoki and freezes as he comes face to face with the black figure. His breath freezes in his chest, eyes widening at it's dark twisted visage as it looms closer to his face, having to bend slightly as it was taller than the frozen omega. Gintoki suddenly rounds the corner, skidding and almost falling over as the makes his way over to Hijikata. The mass seems to grimace and curdle before it disappears, moving sharply as if something or someone had tugged it back - Gintoki creating enough of a distraction for whatever it was to get a grip and overpower it. 

"Hijikata! Are you okay - I could smell you just up ahead!" Gintoki comes to a stop, breathing a little quicker than normal as he had run fast enough that to the onlooker he'd just blinked into place next to Hijikata. Hijikata sucked in a breath as if he'd just broken the waters surface. He gasped and clawed at Gintoki's arms, taking greedy breaths as the red eyed man looked on in alarm. His eyes only flick to the side briefly to see Kagura's worried face. 

"I-I-I-I just saw the-the thing. It was just here. Oh my fucking god." Gintoki rubs his arms suddenly finding that Hijikata's hands felt freezing on his skin. He shushes him and brings him under an arm while Kagura takes the other side of Hijikata.

"Lets go and get something to eat."

Hijikata nods before he pauses.

"I.... Can we..." Gintoki eyes him and let's out a breath as he squeezes him to his side before he slides a hand into Hijikata's. He ruffles his hair and looks down. 

"Shall we go to the usual place? It should be open by now. I need a parfait." Hijikata relaxes and let's out a shaky laugh. 

"Let me guess I'll be paying?" Gintoki makes a scandalised sound and puts his hand on his hip. 

"Of course." Gintoki says summoning all of his self righteousness to answer. 

"You should get some real work at some point you damn Sugar freak - you too China, a young girl like you shouldn't be lazing around like this bum."

"Ah we got told off by Mayora mammi, Gin-chan this is bad - next he'll be making you sleep on the sofa." Hijikata laughed and ruffles her hair. "Ah! No, I got my hair perfect today! Damn Mayo freak!" Gintoki chuckles as he watches his small chaotic family interact. 

"Shinpachi should be heading this way by now, so we might meet him on our way. Let's go." Hijikata smiles softly to himself as they move past the gates of the Shinsengumi and out into the dusty streets of early morning Edo. 

\-------------------------------------------

Shinpachi's reaction is as Hijikata would of thought. Simple acceptance and moving on with the day, the poor boy used to stranger things. The group of four move to sit in a corner booth, squished between the window and Gintoki, Kagura sitting opposite to him, and Shinpachi to Gintoki. Every now and then Hijikata finds himself throwing a look out of the window, only realising how distracted he is when Gintoki bumps shoulders with him, He blinks back to reality and is suddenly swamped by the sound of the family restaurant he shivers through a breath before he takes note of the menu, mumbling about have a black coffee and a few pancakes. The hostess smiles before taking the rest of the tables order and swaying away to go and grab it. Hijikata sighs and leans back suddenly too tired although he had only gotten up just a moment ago. 

"Kagura, why don't you tell us about your nightmare from last night while we wait?" Kagura shifts slightly at Hijikata's question before with hands in her lap and looking down she nods. 

"Well... Um. It wasn't a nightmare. I think. I-I was asleep and something woke me up - it felt like someone was directly above me looking down from the top of your wardrobe and with its long arms it reached out towards me - but, but then there was a light and the thing recoiled and I got out of the wardrobe." there was silence around the table, the only disruption caused by the same hostess as she placed their orders on the table, throwing a wink at Gintoki as she did. Hijikata broke a cigarette in half before he sidled up to Gintoki's side, the man thankfully deciding to put his arm around Hijikata's shoulders. 

"Jealous Hijikata? No need to be worried about Gin-San." Hijikata frowned and stomped on his foot under the table. He yelped and kneed the table, the cutlery clattering and jumping. The hostess laughed and walked away throwing an extra sway in her walk. Shinpachi ever the strait man coughed as tried to get them back on track. 

"You sure you were awake and not under sleep paralysis or Hypnagogia? " He pushes his glasses up his nose, the lenses glinting from the over head lights. 

"Sleep Paralysis? Hypnagogia? Is that another one of your strange names? I don't think I've ever heard of her." Kagura sticks her finger in her ear - she's truly a mini Gintoki, something Hijikata finds a little worrying in light of what the future could hold, but he's not going to go there right now- Shinpachi sighs aggravated already. 

"No. Sleep paralysis is when you can't move or talk as you either wake up or fall asleep -which is where most cases of ghost sightings are recorded - and hypnagogia is the state between being awake and being asleep." there were a unified sound of understanding as the group then started to slowly eat their food. Hijikata swallowed his bite of pancake before chasing it down with his usual mayo and coffee. 

"What did it look like Kagura?" she looks up, chipmunk faced as she chews faster, luckily remembering to keep her mouth shut. 

"It didn't have a face. I think it was taller than Gin-chan, but... But it's eyes were bright." Shinpachi puts his hand on her shoulder and rubs it. Hijikata looks to the side at Gintoki, only to see the man staring off into the distance of the shop focusing on a dark corner. Hijikata looks up shakily and finches. The eyes are watching again. Gintoki hums and looks back at them all. 

"Well, now that we're finished shall we go on your rounds Mr. Vice-chief?" Hijikata breathes out and harrumphs as he stands up, the rest of the table following suit. 

"Like I need you to remind me." Gintoki smirks at him and Hijikata suddenly had the revived urge to punch him in the face and then kiss him, the latter being something he had at first been shocked by when it had first flitted through his mind.

"Ah Shinpachi, Kagura - would you mind keeping an eye and ear open at home -" Kagura made to protest but was quickly shut down, "I promise you can come back with us later.... Actually what do you say about doing your paperwork in the Yorozuya household tonight and sleeping 'round." Hijikata blinks, cigarette dangling from lips as he stares at the silver haired samurai, he shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

"I mean. Maybe? I don' t know, the guys and the things - I..." Gintoki nods in understanding and leads them out of the restaurant so they can then cluster on the pavement outside. Kagura whines and clings to Hijikata not wanting to be alone as Shinpachi watches with a smile on his face, happy to see his friend acting like the little girl she is. The four say their goodbyes as they split into two and head off in separate directions. 

"I didn't get much screen time."

"It's fine, the author just thinks you're harder to write."

"But I'm the normal one."

"Maybe that's why she struggles - you should be odder Shinpachi." Kagura lectures as she waggles her finger at Shinpachi as they walk to the Yorozuya household. The two adults laugh and move off walking in peaceful silence, only the sounds of the busy streets and the playing children accompanying them - almost bringing them back to normal after that mornings events. The rest of the day stays that way, the crisp day lulling them both into an easy mood. Gintoki yawns.

"Think it's about time to go and pick them up?" Hijikata startles as he takes a drag on his cigarette looking up at the darkening sky, the setting sun casting dying oranges and reds through the darkening blue sky.

"Uh... yeah sure. To the Barracks..." Gintoki smiles and scratches his neck as they head off to go and collect Kagura and Shinpachi if he wishes to skip one of those hellish meals of his sisters. Hijikata finishes his cigarette and crushes it under his heel watching as the fiery light catches and glints in Gintoki's silver hair. Gintoki half turns and smirks at Hijikata.

"See something you like Oogushi-kun?" Hijikata nashes his teeth and kicks Gintoki in the back of the thighs. The perm head almost goes down but manages to save himself as they continue to bicker on their way to pick up the rest of the Yorozuya.

Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu are sitting outside of Snack Otose when they arrive to pick them up both of them already having been fed by Otose who stands smoking and talking to them. Sadaharu barks and leaps, chomping on Gintoki's head as he side eyes Hijikata as if to debate if he should great him as well. Hijikata squares his shoulders and moves away to go and talk to the kids and Gintoki's put upon landlord.

"Ah hello Hijikata."

"Otose." He nods his head in her direction, she takes a drag on her pipe before slowly letting out the smoke.

"Heard that Gintoki made his move." Hijikata chocked on his spit before collecting himself, Kagura becoming a sudden attachment - sweeter parody to Gintoki's bloody hello from the monster dog.

"Err. Yeah."

"If he ever needs an earful I'm more than happy to help. He might be a good man, but he's terrible at being motivated enough to do house work... or paying rent."

"Oi, damn bag what're you saying about me now!" Otose seems to freeze and turns a sharp smile onto Gintoki, suddenly in flying spittle and fury she flies off on a verbal beat down on the silver haired man.

"YOU DAMN LAYABOUT! IF YOU COULD SURVIVE LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING AND INTEGRATE INTO SOCIETY WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Gintoki sticks his finger in his ear as she yells at him, eventually running out of air she stops and Gintoki blows off anything that might be on his finger. Otose sighs and pinches her brow. "Why no Earth do I bother." She shakes her head and looks at Hijikata. "Good luck with him, but to be honest you probably already have him wrapped around your finger if these kids have anything to say." Hijikata lets out a short laugh and nods his head, amused at having probably one of the strongest men he's ever known wrapped around his finger. Gintoki goes to argue his case, but a sharp and smug look from Hijikata has him puttering out much to everyone else's amusement. Gintoki pouts all the way back to the barracks to the teasing of the other three.

_________________________________________

It's late and Hijikata is still going over the plans for the bust that's scheduled for 4 days time, Gintoki's head in his lap as they bask in the silence only disturbed by creaking wood and the steps of men on patrol.

"Are you gonna go to bed anytime soon?" Hijikata jolted at the sudden disturbance, he looks quickly to the little clock on his desk the time reading 5 minutes past midnight. He sighs thankful that the man had let him work so late. He shifts now aware that the leg Gintoki is laying on has gone dead, the nerves sparking and tingling as he moves. He looks to where the futons have been laid out, Shinpachi having brought his own and Kagura asleep in Gintoki's. They'd have to share his. He fought down the blush as they readied themselves for sleep, Gintoki taking him into his arms as soon as they had the covers over them.

"Night Mayora."

"Night Sugar freak."


	4. Every fanfic writer has the obligatory sickfic but the illness is always a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been dramatised, extremely if anyone was actually interested in what it was built belief wise on, doing your own research would be best. Bcs if I did it how I knew all this to be, it wouldnt be vry dramatic or this violent. xc
> 
> Basically from now on take everything I write with a grain of salt bcs much like Paranormal 911 I've dramatised this shit.

It starts as it often does. War and blood red skies, but this time Gintoki isn't the star of this dream, he plays a part of the scenery, his silver locks coated red and laying plastered to his clammy forehead. In this dream he is a part of the scenery - a part of the mountain of corpses. A black foot kicks his limp body down, down, down - tumbling over corpse after corpse. Dead red eyes look up at him the body they're set in twisted and broken. Slowly Hijikata looks up and sees the glowing eyes set in moving darkness, he gasps as he feels a sudden pain from his arm - gritting his teeth from crying out. The shadow has a hold of him, it's grip bruising as long sharp fingers dig into the soft flesh of his upper arm, he looks at it his eyesight gliding over its face, unable to see any features before blue eyes stare unblinking at its chest. A giant black gaping hole opens up in-front of him, the stench of rotting meat washes over him as it breathes out one word, it breaths out-

Hijikata wakes cuddling Gintoki's head, the silver fluff tickling him under his nose where he has it buried, he squeezes the mans head, a sleepy rebuke his only warning of the man being anywhere near waking. He lets out a shaky breath as he pets at the surprisingly soft curls as the silver haired idiot continues to drool on his chest. He's alive. He's warm. He's breathing and silver still. Hijikata relaxes as he counts each of Gintoki's breaths, but it still isn't enough.

"Gintoki. Oi, wake up." Gintoki snorts and snuffles before he tilts his head up so that his chin is now resting on Hijikata's bare chest, his sleeping Yukata having loosened and shifted in the night. He rumbles in the back of his throat, yawning wide his eyes still closed.

"What Hijibaka? 'm tryna sleep -" Gintoki opens one teary eye to glance at the clock near their bed before yawning again. "it's almost 2 in the morning are you for real." Hijikata rolls his eyes at Gintoki's complaining, hugging the silver haired man's head closer to his chest as his scratchy with sleep voice rumbles through Hijikata pleasantly, chasing away that horrible nightmare. "Oi, oi - are you trying to start something?" Hijikata goes back to reply, a scathing remark about starting a fight this late at night on his lips that dies down when he sees the state they're in: Gintoki laying on top of his scantily clad self, head on his bare chest and hips laying between his open thighs, one leg bared through the parting of his sleep wear showing an expanse of milk white skin, Gintoki's hand splayed on his milky thigh gives a bruising reminder as his fingers flex and squeeze at the flesh. Hijikata feels his breath catch in his throat as he feels the air between them heat and electrify. Gintoki moves his hand up - closer to the junction of hip to leg, his face now hovering over Hijikata's flushed one. Sharp and intense red eyes stare, sparkling gems surrounded by silver clouds as they gaze into nebula blue. Gintoki slowly moves forward bracing an arm by the omegas head as he makes a slow and teasing decent, his breath fanning over Hijikata's face, his slow decent allowing for Hijikata to push him away if he didn't want to go through with this. Hijikata grows impatient and uses a hand to yank Gintoki down into a passionate kiss, he nibbles and bites at the silver haired alphas lips as the silver haired samurai runs his hand up and down Hijikata's thigh, the callouses on his hands catching at the soft fabric of his briefs. Eventually one of Gintoki's fingers slip under the tight fabric and Hijikata whines as it moves from the front of his briefs to the back, the slightly stretched fabric now allowing Gintoki to move his whole hand under to grab at Hijikata's butt, he lets out a sharp whine and gasp into Gintoki's mouth, a returned soft puff of air as the man pushes himself up and looks down at the flushed omega. Hijikata lays panting for a bit, unable to close his thighs to hide himself. Gintoki breaths heavily as he looms over the other man, taking in the delicacy laid in front of him. He moves down again, his arm snaking around Hijikata and groping him through his underwear, the sudden touch making Hijikata burn fire hydrant red as he realises that he's getting wet, his slick drying on the back of his legs. All embarrassment is forgotten when Gintoki grinds their hips together and rubs Hijikata's slick hole through his underwear - the sudden onslaught of pleasure wiping Hijikata's mind white as he bites his lower lip, panting when the pressure is alleviated and silver and red coming swimming back into his vision. He feels as if his bones turned to jelly, only realising he had cum at the sudden feel of wetness on both his front and behind. 

"Gin-Gintoki... I- The-" Gintoki smiles at him before he dives back in, his lips a hairsbreadth away when Kagura's mumbling and Shinpachi's shifting bring them back to the there and now. Gintoki drops his head in defeat on Hijikata's bare shoulder.

"Augh, damn. We'll have to stop for now." Hijikata looks down, his eyes catching on the large tent in Gintoki's trousers a swell of disappointment and apprehension mixing in him, which he stomps down and tries to slow his breathing unaware of his pout. Gintoki's hand hooks under his chin and tilts his head up so that he can place feather soft kisses on his face, trailing from cheek to cheek then the tip of his nose, finally finding their last resting place on red bitten lips. Hijikata sighs happily into the kiss as they move their lips together, simply the touching of lip to lip a conveying of adoration and a promise of fire. Gintoki pulls away and flips them so that Hijikata is now laying on his chest, his ear over the alphas heartbeat. "You're too damn sexy Mayora." Hijikata makes a sound of protest and wiggles discreetly - his protest more about putting the discomfort out of his mind. Gintoki huffs and pulls the covers over them, laying his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes. Hijikata pouts and pokes him.

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not times 1000." 

"Did too times infinity!" Gintoki huffs as Hijikata gets in the last word and lays a hand on Hijikata's back rubbing soothing circles onto it. Hijikata shifts again, his underwear becoming more irritating the longer it's left. The cloth sticking and rubbing against him uncomfortably .

"Oi Mayora stop moving on top of me like that - geeze. Little Gin-san won't go to sleep if you keep rubbing yourself on me." Hijikata flushes red and punches the alpha in the stomach.

"Sh-shut up! Who's fault do you think it is! Let me up dammit!" Gintoki whines winded and holds him closer.

"Oi, oi. I never said to move mayo freak." Hijikata pulls halfheartedly against his hold before he face plants into the mans chest. His cheeks turn red as he turns his head away to look at the wall closest to them.

"At least let me change." Gintoki smiles at him before his hand dives under the covers quickly pulling the sullied underwear down and off of Hijikata. He gawps at the smug alpha as he watches him spin the cloth around his finger.

"Problem solved."

"You- you- you-"

"Me. Yes what?"

"You fuckin pervert! I'm not sleeping without any underwear in the same room as two kids!" Hijikata goes bright red and pushes against Gintoki's smug face.

"Maah, maaah. Hijikata-kun~ you just did you-know-what in the room with the same two kids." Hijikata lets out a high pitched sound and hits Gintoki's head.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy to go commando! What if Kagura has a nightmare and crawls in with us!" Gintoki opens his mouth to reply when said girl rolls over and glares at them with one bright blue eye.

"Adults flirting should be done during reasonable hours without children. Keep your lovey-dovey talk to yourselves.Be disgusting during the day." Hijikata looks at Gintoki and lowers his hand, letting go of the fistful of silver hair he had, Gintoki loosens his hold and quickly puts Hijikata's briefs out of sight. They sheepishly lower their voices and nod their heads.

"Yes Kagura, sorry goodnight." She nods and turns over again, soft snoring soon emanating from her as she falls back asleep. Hijikata pinches Gintoki one last time before he tries his best to sleep till the alarm, Gintoki's quiet whines of complaints sending him off into dream land.

\-----------------------------------

Hijikata wakes up refreshed for once, after the 'incident' with Gintoki he had fallen back into a dreamless sleep and slept through his alarm, only waking to the silver haired layabouts one a lot later then what he'd usually be up at on a working week day. There was a moment of bliss as Hijikata let his body just sink into the warm comfort of the bed and the still slumbering alpha, the sun peaked through and shone on his face eventually annoying him enough to wack Gintoki into consciousness. 

"Whaaaaaat." gintoki flaps his hands uselessly as he tries to stop Hijikata's onslaught of annoying him. 

"Get up. We need to shower before the kids wake up." Gintoki turns so his face is burrowed in the pillow and sighs before pushing himself up onto his elbows. Hijikata stands up quickly sorting out his yukata, blushing when he feels the air breeze through. He shifts from foot to foot and yelps when he feels the silver haired alpha walk up behind him, plastering himself to the back of Hijikata, his chin on the omega's shoulder. Hijikata sighs and opens his mouth only to then yelp and slap a hand over his mouth. He turns and looks at the idiot plastered to him he growls in warning before that is cut of again for the very same reason. Gintoki looks up at him without moving, his smug face turning even sumger when he squeezes the lump of flesh he has in his hand. Hijikata jumps from him and fights the urge to cover his butt, instead he grabs his sword and starts to pull it from it's sheath.

"Oooh Oogushi-kun feeling a little frisky?" Hijikata opens and closes his mouth, imitating a guppy before he sheaths his sword and hits the man with it. The resounding whack and yelp put him in a better mood as the two of them make their way to the showers, Hijikata making sure that Gintoki can't be a pervert and peak on him as they wash the scent of last night's activities off of them. 

They arrive in time to see Kagura and shinpachi stirring from their deep slumber. The couple move about letting the kids get on with their usual routines when Hijikata spots red through the white of Shinpachi's pajamas. 

"Oi, what'd you do to your back?" Shinpachi turns and looks confused before his face finches. 

"Now that you mention it my back does sting a little - do you or Gin-San mind taking a look? I might of laid on something." Hijikata nods, lights his cigarette and moves to have a look at the teens back. He freezes and looks over at Gintoki, the man sitting on the porch in the sun facing away from the omega. 

" Oi, sugar freak come and look at this." Gintoki hums and gets up, his lax face soon turning into worry as he sees the three long scratches on the boys back. 

"Patsuan, where'd you get those scratches?" the teen tries to see what Gintoki means, turning his head as far as it can go to try and glimpse it.

"What do you mean? I - how, what?" Gintoki and Hijikata look at each other before Gintoki looks away and yells for Kagura, his voice unwavering. 

"Oi. Kagura."

"What!" The wardrobe doors rattle as she shuffles about. Hijikata winces as he thinks about the probable property damage this might be inciting.

"Get your butt out here." Gintoki rests one arm in the folds of his belt as he waits, the only indication that anything is wrong is the clenching and unclenching of the mans fist from within the folds of his yukata. Kagura slams open the door and gets out, stomping her feet as she goes as if to make a point.

"What is it old man - can't a young maiden get dressed in peace!" Gintoki uses his free arm to pick in his ear, acting ever the usual moron as he replies coolly.

"Calling you a young maiden is an insult to all maidens around the world - I think it would be more correct to call you Terk if anything." Hijikata spits out his cigarette as he snorts at Gintoki, the poor Yato looking bewildered as she tilts her head, the morning light brightening her blue eyes. Shinpachi looks over his shoulder with a resigned face as he berates the alpha.

"Gin-san that's not nice - at least use something shes watched." Gintoki snorts and blows off the ear wax on his finger.

"C'mon Patsuan, Disney is an important part of childhood. If she hasn't watched any it's the adults around her that are at fault."

"Gin-chan, as my earth Papi you have failed in this department." Gintoki looks up and sighs.

"I walked into that. That was all on you Hijikata." Hijikata jolts at the same time Kagura sticks her tongue out at the silver haired man.

"What! That was your own damn fault!"

"Oi, oi! You should of seen me walking into it and stopped me." Hijikata huffed and moved about, pulling the first aid kit from by his desk.

"Bullshit! Loada fuck all me telling you not to woulda done!" Gintoki smirks at him as Hijikata seethes quietly putting the small first-aid box on his desk. He eventually looks away and huffs, he pats in front of his crossed legs, urging the young Shinpachi to sit so he could clean the cuts. Shinpachi shuffles and sits down mummering a quiet thanks as Hijikata tends to them as gently as he can, his heart twining every time the glasses wearing boy flinches.

"Ah, Patsuan where'd you get those cuts?" Kagura shuffles closer so that she's leaning on Hijikata's back, her eyes staring unflinching at the scratches.

"I think our dear new guest left them for us, but on that note - Kagura show us your back." Gintoki drawls, his voice and scent keeping the other occupants calm. Kagura gasps in mock horror. 

"Gin-chan! How scandalous! Asking to see a young girls back, you make mother sad!" gintoki moves swiftly and puts her in a head lock, rubbing his fist on the top of her head. 

"You should respect your elders you little twerp." Kagura shrieks and laughs as she wiggles about, the headlock turning into a one-sided tiggle fight as Gintoki digs his fingers into the squealing Yato's side. She eventually yells out of puff and moves to get up, allowing Gintoki to pull the back of her shirt up. Gintoki gives a hum when he sees the faint mark of three scratches. 

"These were done earlier, they're almost healed thanks to your weird ass genes." Kagura attempted to enthusiasticly try and contort herself into a position where she could see the now silvery marks as they continued to heal. Hijikata sighs, lightly patting Shinpachi on the shoulder to signal that he had finished. He dipped his head and moved off to go and change his shirt, at the sudden missing heat off of another person Hijikata suddenly realised just how cold it was. He breathed out and shuddered, his breath fogging and the hair standing up on the back of his neck. Slowly as to not alert the others on the far side of his room he looked out of the corner of his eye. There was nothing. He breathed out a deep sigh and made to get up, suddenly he went stock still. The door was slid ever so slightly open, and what light should of been slipping through was void. A swirling darkness creates a vortex, the darkness eating at the light and at its center a single bloodshot eye staring from the crack between the doors. Hijikata is frozen in place, but as the black trendles start to whisper through the gap he can feel his hackles rise. Everything about it was wrong. Hijikata could feel dark spots filling his vision, he struggled to take in breath after breath. Just as quick as it had started he found himself gulping greedily at the air - a warm hand rubbed his back, the transference of warmth was welcomed by Hijikata. He looked up and met lazy red eyes, he leaned forward and gently knocked their heads together. There was a brief moment of comfort before Hijikata quickly pulled his head away and looked at the silver haired man. 

"You're burning up." the alpha smirks at him and leans forward. 

"What can I say Oogushi-kun you make me hot and bothered." Hijikata frowned and willed the blush away as he pushed the idiot up and slapped his hand on his forehead, moving it so then a hand was cupping one of Gintoki's rosey cheeks.

"Jesus, your face is fuckin hot." Gintoki smirks as he nuzzles into his palm and quickly pushes himself up on now shaking arms. 

"I like yours too." Hijikata rolls his his eyes and pushes Gintoki's face out of his, trying his best to manoeuvre the sticky man back into bed. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Gintoki smirks at Hijikata who frowns back at him as he tucks him back into bed, pealing the man's strong arms off of himself and placing them into the bed, swatting at them as they tried to make their way Around the back of him. He sighs and looks at the nodding off perm. "This is sudden - he was fine last night and this morning." he mumbles to himself his hand finding its way into silver locks that have started to dampen with sweat. The two Yorozuya now left look at each other worried before looking to Hijikata. He sighs and looks at the two kids who straitened up at his frown. Shinpachi gulps as Kagura takes on a position of disinterest. Hijikata breaths in deep and looks at them, "One of you needs to stay here so the other one can come with me to grab some medicine - Shinpachi do you know if he is allergic to anything? If so it might be best if you came with me." Shinpachi nods and waits for Hijikata to get up, the young beta already at the door ready to go. Just as he's putting on his shoes he hears possibly one of the last things he wants to hear.

" Ooi, Hijikata where does the vice-chief think he's going so late in the morning." Hijikata sighs and can only think one thing: 

FUCK Sougo. 

"None of your business - did you finish those reports I need?" he lights up a cigarette, taking a few drags from it as he keeps an eye on Sougo, but apparently not enough as soon as he looks away to talk to Shinpachi he notices the boys look of horror first before he then hears the ticking. He tenses up and before he throws it finds that it's kicked out of his hands. 

"Oi! You damn sadist what do you think your doing to Mayora Mammi!" Hijikata shivers. He knows exactly where this is going to go. 

And he was right.

Two hours later, 3 packs of cigarettes, the inner courtyard destroyed, and Gintoki still waiting for his medicine, the two monsters finally call it quits and walk back inside to continue bickering. Hijikata winces and feels pity for the poorly alpha - not enough to go in and stop them arguing, but enough to call out. 

"Oi, keep it down the damn Sugar freak is ill." he sighs slightly in relief as he hears the bickering quiet down and continue in hushed voices. He turns to Shinpachi and beckons the boy forwards. They make their way out of the barracks with little to no incidents, the sun now hanging heavy in the sky as it signals that it's mid afternoon. Hijikata sighs and wonders what happened to his time management in the span of two days and courting the silver idiot. He glances at Shinpachi a little confused as to why they're making their way back to the Yorozuya's place. Shinpachi smiles and answers. 

"Gin-San is allergic to penicillin so we'll have to go all the way to our house to get his cold meds." Hijikata raises an eyebrow at the boy. 

"Not very cool for a Shounen Jump protagonist to have allergies." Shinpachi laughs as they walk towards Kabukicho. 

"Yeah Gin-San doesn't mention it - he says it would be uncool and ruin his image." Hijikata huffs as he can imagine the silver haired alpha saying it. 

"Sounds like something the idiot would say." Shinpachi smiles and they continue on just as the sun does in the sky. The feeling of being watched is still there. 

"Hijikata-San?" 

"Mn?" 

"The - the marks on my back was it really- was it really a ghost?" Hijikata hums, he looks up at the dark windows of the Yorozuya's place and drops his cigarette before crushing it under his heel. 

"S'what the Sugar freak thinks." Shinpachi hums and they make their way up the familiar metal stairs, their feet tapping on the steps. It doesn't take long for Hijikata to hear and sense the oddity as the go up, three sets of footsteps. He braces his shoulders and grits his teeth ready to kick their stalker down the stairs. A shrill ringing from inside the home has the steps stop - three into two. Shinpachi hurries up the steps and not wanting to be left alone he hurries after him. He opens the door into the foyer and slips of his shoes, his socked feet making no sound as he follows after the beta. The glasses wearing beta glances at him and gestures to a door where Hijikata is guessing the kitchen is, he then watches Shinpachi mouth top draw on the left. Hijikata nods and walks to the door, only to then be called out to. 

"Ah Hijikata-San they say they want to speak to you." Shinpachi says quietly a hand over the receiver. He shrugs and walks back to the younger male taking the phone from the boy and waves him away to get the medication. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello Toushiro Hijikata." He blinks a little taken back, but remembers that in some countries they say their family name last, obviously whoever was on the other end wasn't from Japan. He also takes an educated guess that the other person is relatively young and female from the lightness of her voice and its softness.

"How did you get my full name?" there's a beat of silence, long enough that Hijikata makes sure that the phone cord is still plugged in the wall. 

"I asked your half-brother about it, that old ba- Mrs Oiwa told me that she owed Mr. Sakata a favour." the voice tilts with amusement. Hijikata finds his breath catch in his throat, he lets the silence linger before he swallows around the lump in his throat. 

"Can you tell me his name?" he hides his waver by lighting another cigarette. The voice on the other side hums amused.

"Hmmm, very well. His name is Tamegorou Hijikata. He's blind in both eyes from a sword or some sort of sharp weapon." Hijikata tumbles and sits heavily in the alpha's chair, the slight wafting of his alphas faint scent calms him down slightly. 

"Believe me now Mr. Cop?" 

"how did yo-" 

"Oh hush - I simply know the right people to speak to. Now onto why I called. You might want paper and pen for this." Hijikata hums and starts shuffling around the desk, opening draws until he finds what he needs. She hums and continues, "Ready?" 

"Yeah. Go for it."

"Now first order of business, how is Mr. Sakata holding up?" Hijikata hums and taps his pen, clicking it as he worries his lip. 

"He has a fever. We've come to get his flu medication." she hums, her tone now worried. 

"Good okay. Now I will be arriving tomorrow evening-ish, this is what you can do to keep yourselves safe... Sage above the door keeps bad things out - of course it also helps with sore throats, coughs and such - anyway, I hope you're writing this down, I'm not one to repeat myself." Hijikata hums as he quickly jots down what she just said. She gives a sharp laugh and continues, rustling in the background," now you also want to salt the windows and doors, of course if the spirits are already there it will do Jack shit and you'll just be keeping them there. At this moment I'd recommend you get glasses to salt the Yorozuya household." Hijikata hums and takes the phone away from his face to call out to Shinpachi. 

" Oi! Shinpachi!" Hijikata waits for an answer but gets none, he worries and shifts on the seat, the old chair creaking at the shift in weight. He looks up towards the door Shinpachi had walked through, the light filtering through the big window lights up the air born dust in the room - it's ambiance making Hijikata nervous. He keeps and eye out before he goes back to the phone. "The guy with me isn't answering, I need to see if he's all right." 

"Wait! Before you go remember this - what ever is there will feed off of you and glasses. You must stay calm no matter what it is you see, put conviction behind your command." Hijikata nods and puts the phone down on the table. He puts a hand on his sword before he slowly makes his way to the kitchen. He takes a deep breath and barges in. He stops as soon as he enters. The dark shadow is looming over Shinpachi who stands frightened and backed up against the kitchen counter, the contents of the medicine cupboard is strewn about behind him and on the floor. Shinpachi's wide eyes search out for Hijikata's, his movement alerting the thing to its new company. Unnaturally quick it turns its head, a snapping and creaking sound as it then follows with its body. Hijikata feels a swell of fear but pushes it down, frowning harder at the shadow. It stumbles in its tracks, long enough for Shinpachi to run and hide behind Hijikata's slightly crouched form, as if he was ready to cut it down. It shakes its head and a dark mass that could be called its mouth opens and screeches, Hijikata breaths deeply through his nose and moves to shield more of Shinpachi, the boy gripping at his sleeve. He takes a breath and puts as much conviction and stubbornness behind one command. 

"Get. Out." it hisses and screeches at his command twisting away violently before windmilling around the kitchen, knocking into cupboards and scattering utensils. It stops back where it started, head down and moaning, suddenly it looks up and turns bloodshot and twitching eyes back on the omega and beta. Shinpachi clutches tighter at his sleeve and Hijikata is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to protect, he narrows his eyes at the thing and stands to his full height and repeats what he said, "Get! Out!" the thing let's out one last wail before it melts, it's black figure shrinking into the floor as if it had turned into dark water. Light returns to the kitchen, now making obvious how dingy and dark the shadow had made the small cozy room. Shinpachi and Hijikata stand amidst the mess breathing heavily. Shinpachi takes a deep breath before he let's go of Hijikata and looks around. The kitchen is now hauntingly silent. 

"What the fuck."

"Exactly Shinpachi. What the fuck." They look at each other before Shinpachi makes to tidy the kitchen. Hijikata puts a hand on the boys shoulder as he looks outside to see a glimpse of the dark figure melding with the afternoon shadow. "Put salt across the door and windows so it can't come in." He looks confused for a moment before nodding slowly, Shinpachi doesn't take all that long to find the bottle of salt before he quickly pops the lid and salts the windows in the kitchen, methodically going to room to room and finishing by the door. Hijikata nods at him and goes back to the phone, still left on the table, caller on the other side. He puts it up against his ear and asks:"You still there?" 

"Yes, and I can see that you're fine as well Mr. Policeman." Hijikata huffs and stubs out his half smoked cigarette on the soul of his boot. As he's doing this he realises something. "I forgot to ask your name." the voice on the other side laughs sharply away from the phone, voices on the other side mutter and whispered, their voices like mist through the sudden static phone. 

"Now that Mr. Hijikata is a very good question - one that you'll find the answer to in due time." Hijikata opens his mouth to demand an answer, but she cuts him off, "Mr. Hijikata. Understand this. These spirits at the Shinsengumi barracks are not like normal spirits - in fact to call them spirits would be wrong - these are something other and if they knew that someone was arriving so soon to clear them, they would be far more violent... Now don't you have an alpha to attend to?" her voice takes on a sickly sweet tone at the end, her dismissal and reasoning bugs Hijikata, but he knows when even he's out stubborned. He breathes out through his teeth and pulls out another cigarette. 

"Fine." he mutters, seething at being denied something so simple he goes to stick the cigarette in his mouth before she speaks again. 

"Oh and Toushiro?" 

"Mn?" 

"Don't smoke too much - they don't want to see you too soon if they don't have to." the dial tone greets him as she puts the phone down as soon as she's finished. Hijikata growls and slams the phone on its receiver, choosing to display anger instead of the feeling of fear that runs its fingers up and down his spine. He keeps the cigarette unlit, rolling it between his lips as he looks at the sun setting over kabukicho, light glinting off of the windows of skyscrapers in the distance, the city glowing fiery gold. He doesn't know how long he's there, but eventually Shinpachi stands to the side of the desk in the peripheral vision of Hijikata. He jolts and stands up apologising for not helping, but Shinpachi waves him off and says that by now he's used to it from the others. 

"Could you find his meds?" Hijikata asks, his eyes darting about as he tries to hide the fact that he is worried. Shinpachi smiles the earlier experience melting away as he watched Hijikata fidget, but at the subject of his question his from turns worried.

"I did, but it looks like they've been tampered with." Hijikata frowns, his cigarette dipping up and down as he groans frustrated.

"Is there anything else he can have?" Shinpachi frowns and looks about before putting his hand in his fist and making an 'aha'.

"Normally he doesn't really bother with his meds, but when he has been ill I've crushed Ibuprofen and put it in something sweet to make him take it." Hijikata sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Of course the sugar freak wouldn't take medicine like a normal adult.

"We have those back at the barracks - lets get going so we're not caught out in the dark." Shinpachi nods and they both walk to the door and take a deep breath before leaving and locking up the place, walking quickly to make it back to the barracks.

\-------------------------------

By the time they reach the barracks its already starting to become dark, Hijikata sighs as he gets comfortable for a night of work he hadn't done (only after he's salted his doors and windows). He groaned when he looked at the top of the pile and saw the repeated word of 'anpan' the headache already coming on. He managed to get halfway through the stack of paperwork before a weight settled over his back.

"Toooushiroooo." He sighs and commands his shoulders to relax as he turns his head to look at the sweaty alpha.

"Gintoki. Go back to bed." The man pouts and lets his burning head land on the back of Hijikata's shoulder as he rubs his head back and forth, whining and grabbing Hijikata's waist as he did so before he brushes his lips against Hijikata's ears.

"Nooooo. You come to bed." Hijikata sighed before he shuffled out from his desk enough that he can still reach the papers, but far enough that he wasn't really under the desk. Gintoki shuffled around, the blanket now wrapped around his ears as he peaked at the omega through blurry confused red eyes. Hijikata swallows and pats his thighs, looking off to the side as he tries to will away his blush.

"You can rest here - just this once don't think I'll let you do this whenever you want!" Gintoki gives a nasily laugh as he lies his head on Hijikata's lap, curling himself around his folded legs facing the omegas stomach as he slowly closed his eyes. Hijikata watched in awe as the normally lazy looking features relaxed into a soft content smile, he smiled and traced the faint lines on his eyes, before following the alpha's soft curve of his cheek onto the sharp edges of his high cheekbones. With feather-light touches he trailed the tips of his fingers down and around his sharp jaw, shivering as the alpha hums and shuffles closer, a low grumble vibrating through his chest and into Hijikata's leg. He smiles and tucks the alpha better in the blanket before he turns back to his work, one hand running through the soft curls as he quietly hums the opening theme to sailor moon.


	5. Leave orange peels on your lawn to keep stalkers away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki is still ill, I write Sachan badly, Yamazaki is yelled at a lot and we eventually meet the medium. All in all pandemonium.

Hijikata is awoken so suddenly that he jolts to a sitting up position, the crick in his neck making him grunt as he wiggles about, his legs dead as he tries to see what awoke him before the sun had fully peeked its face up. He can't sense anything negative, but he feels a chill on his shoulder, slowly he turns around and sees nothing but his room, its white walls glowing faintly from what little light the moon gave off from her lowered position.

"What the fuck." he rubs his eyes and looks down at the alpha who in his flailing about had slipped off of his lap. He sighs and strokes the silver perm, denying to himself how calming and soothing it was to do so. He turns back to his work but finds that the hand is back on his shoulder. He tenses up and makes to turn only to have the softest of whispers like the last summer breeze tickle his ear and cress his cheek. 

"Gin.. to... ki... ill... in danger... be carfu... ll." Hijikata sucks in a breath and shoots round, blue eyes wide as he sporadically searches his room looking for the mousy brown hair and slight figure. All he sees is the plain room, the two younger Yorozuya asleep the lumps within the blankets rhythmically rising and falling. He sighs and turns back to the now sprawled on the floor alpha, jolting when he sees blurry red eyes peak from between sleep heavy eyes. Gintoki licks his dry lips before he speaks in a croaky and crackly voice. 

"Hijikata." the intensity of the man's stare makes him fidget. 

"Ill people should be asleep - what is it?" Hijikata mutters as shuffles closer to the alpha, his hands gently fiddling with the blankets so they are covering the half asleep Gintoki better. 

"I don't feel good."

"I know." 

"I think I'm gonna puke." Hijikata stops what he's doing and looks at the alpha, the man's normal skin tone turning green as his red eyes roll about in his head. Hijikata gives a startled yell before he jumps up to grab the nearest bucket like object for the older Yorozuya to throw up in. He reaches the poorly alpha just in time, his miserable retching now filling the room. Hijikata hums and sidles up to him rubbing his back soothingly as he pushed back his silver fringe from the poor man's sweaty forehead. 

"Gin-chan?" 

"Gin-San?" Hijikata looks up at the combined voices of Shinpachi and Kagura, the two of them now sitting up features barely visible in the dark. 

"Gintoki'll be fine he's just been sick. Just go back to sleep for now okay?" he squints when he sees the black splodges that are the kids shake their heads. He gears up for an argument, but stops when Kagura and Shinpachi get up, moving and bundling their futons so that they create a sort of nest that horseshoes around the table. Hijikata frowns perplexed at them as they move about, raiding his room for anything soft. Eventually they stood back and nodded content with their work and squeezed in so that all four of them were surrounding the groaning Gintoki. Hijikata gave a soft laugh and shook his head at the antics the two Yorozuya were using to fold themselves into the blanket Fort. He stood up careful to not drop the pot using sheer will power to not wrinkle his nose at the stench of sick as he made to move to dispose of it - or have Yamazaki dispose of it, when the sudden feeling of being watched crept up his spine and tensed his shoulders. He ignored it and continued on as he was, messaging Yamazaki on his mobile with his free hand. He walked carefully, but at the whine from Gintoki he stopped and looked back at the man struggling to sit up his kids either side of him. 

"Ah, sorry Hijikata he gets super clingy when he's really unwell - he likes to have the scents of his 'pack' with him." Hijikata hums, putting the jar outside for Yamazaki to collect, just as he goes to get in the makeshift nest a kunai flies from the ceiling and embeds itself in the floor by his bare foot. 

"wha-!" Hijikata jumps back and looks up to his ceiling, one of the panels moved allowing for the glint of glasses to be seen. In a flash of purple and the pink of a nurses uniform, Sachan flips down onto the floor between Hijikata and Gintoki. She flips her hair and Hijikata can just hear boss music playing in the background as he watches her stand up and push her glasses up her nose, a dark chuckle coming from the ninja. 

"Hahaha, you think I would lose to you? Gin-sans and my love transcends time and space - I won't give him to you! My love will heal him!" Hijikata tenses as if to fight, but realises that his sword is by Gintoki and the kids leaning against his desk. The omega looks at the beta eyeing her up to see if he can see any other weapons, he scowls and attempts to warn her off with his scent, but the crazy woman just grins morbidly and tilts her head up mocking the omega. Hijikata is thinking of a new plan of attack when the over powering and repressive scent of iron and smoldering fire blankets the room, turning both Hijikata and Sachan's heads towards Gintoki. Low and deep growling fills the room as the silver haired alpha pushes himself up on shaky arms, head down as he weaves slowly side to side unbalanced. Sachan gasps and leaps at Gintoki, but the rest of the people within the room stay stock still the scent strong and warning enough that Kagura can smell it. "Gin-San! I knew my love would make you feel better! I-" Sachan is cut off as faster than he should be able to Gintoki slams her to the ground, hand around her throat as his unfocused red eyes blink in quick succession. The purple haired ninja scratches at Gintoki's arm as she tries to get in a breath. Hijikata quickly releases a soothing sent, trying to coax the alpha off of Sachan. He approaches with a wrist out so that the scent gland there is easy for Gintoki to scent, the man turning his face towards his wrist taking deep greedy breaths. Eventually using the same hand to move a now more pliant Gintoki off of the sprawled out ninja and back into the make shift nest. He makes to push the perm head down but finds that Gintoki although wobbly with fever is still incredibly strong, as the alpha knocks him down before gathering the two young Yorozuya under his arms and laying on top of them all, growling softly as he lays most of his weight on the three beneath him. It is Shinpachi that breaks the tense silence, his voice muffled from under Gintoki's shoulder. 

"Sorry Sachan, Gintoki's really ill so he's not himself - he probably won't really remember this." Sachan let's out a wail and dramatically flies off into the night, yelling as she goes making poor Yamazaki jump as he's returning with a bucket after disposing of the jar and sick. Hijikata beckons him closer, the poor beta shuffles in emitting submission at Gintoki's sudden influx of aggressive pheromones. 

"Just place it outside of the nest so we can grab it and go - but I need you to write up a report about any of the going ons I've missed as well as give the note in the left side of my jacket's inside pocket to Kondo. Also I need the names of who was on lookout tonight. " Yamazaki nods trembling and salutes, doing what he's been told quickly and sufficiently as slow blinking red eyes watch him. Soon with a soft thump it is once again just the four of them. 

"I wonder if Sachan's okay?"

"Hmmm. Hopefully this has deterred her from stalking Gin-San."

"Ahh, Shinpachi you really are a cherry boy, Gin-chan being unavailable just adds to his allure now." Kagura nods her head, the only thing the others were able to see was the top of her head, the red hair almost as dark as blood at night. Hijikata sighed and shuffled about finding it a little hard to breath under the heavier male. 

" Oi, you great big lug - get offa me." Hijikata increases his wiggling only earning a whine and Gintoki pushing his weight down even more. Hijikata let out a groan much to Kagura's amusement before the young girl maneuvered the silver haired samurai so that they were all comfy, Hijikata now sitting at his desk again the three Yorozuya curled around him as he clicked on the little light he had on his desk, funnily enough he couldn't remember turning it off and shrugged it off going back to what he was doing before he fell asleep. The calming sound of pen against paper lulls him into a trance, Gintoki's shifting in the night the only disturbance as Hijikata would pause and ready himself to reach for the bucket just in case. The sun kisses the wall and Hijikata lets out a sigh, there was only a couple more times during the night that he had to really thank his quick reflexes, the alpha puking a few more times before falling back into a deep sleep, drooling on the omega's yukata turning the fabric dark and sticking it to his leg. He sighs as eventually the sun peaks over the homes of Edo and starts to poke its curious fingers into Hijikata's room, the door open into the garden trail of salt sparkling in its light. It takes a moment for Hijikata to realise that although there is light there is no warmth. Hijikata looks out to the courtyard; green leaves and grass glistening in the early light his eyes adjusting as he scrunches his eyes almost closed to see what is making the sunlight chilly. His breath catches as he sees the figure standing out on the porch. It stands stock still, features visible - a different type of beast. It stands shifting from one foot to the other, the grey skinned woman with white disheveled hair shifts her weight from foot to foot a low moaning like the whining of a mosquito's flight. Unconsciously he grips at Gintoki's silver hair the grunt of pain making Hijikata look down at the grumbling alpha, he slows his breathing and looks back up. It's gone.

Hijikata spends the rest of the morning watching the shadows as he goes through his paperwork, Shinpachi awake and gone to his sister, a small bag of sage carried with him. The sun has just begun to crest in the blue sky, its intense light shining on the now awakening Kagura and still drowsy alpha. Hijikata smiles at Kagura as she wakes up - amused that the girl looks more her age asleep and not copying the damn perm head. Kagura rubs her eyes and puts a hand on Sadaharu's bright white coat.

"Mammi?" Hijikata huffs and goes back to his paperwork, the scritch scritch of his pen against his paperwork taking up the silence as he waggles his unlit cigarette between his lips and hums.

"It's almost past noon little missy. You should be up and about being so young and full of energy." Kagura huffs and shuffles about laying her head on Gintoki's shoulder as the man was still laying on his side with his head in Hijikata's lap - his now numb and tingling legs.

"Gin-chan says that you should save your energy up from when you're young so you have enough for when you get older." Hijikata huffs and ruffles Kagura's hair before putting his hand back on Gintoki's head, his fingers tangling in the silver curls.

"Sounds like something this dead beat would say." Kagura huffs and pokes Gintoki's hip.

"He play's the part of dead beat Dad pretty well." Hijikata chokes and drops his unlit cigarette and as if by fate Gintoki opens a blurry muddy eye as if he knew even while deep asleep that they were talking shit about him. Again. The man hums and shifts onto his back his eyes gaining a bit more awareness as he breaths deep.

"Are you two being mean to Gin-san?" His voice makes Hijikata wince, the normally smooth and rich voice sounds as if it was being dragged across glass shards and by Gintoki's wince it must of felt like it. Hijikata sighs and moves Kagura off of Gintoki before moving the alpha into an upright position as he grabs his half full glass of water which he takes pensive sips of. The afternoon silence is soon disturbed, Yamazaki barreling into the room, his hair in disaray as he slides into the room one shoe on and jacket ripped open.

"Vice-cheif! Vice-cheif! We have a problem a biiig problem - like not even anpan can sort it out!" Hijikata tenses and frowns, half upset at Yamazaki yelling and irritating his alpha's poor head (which he was planning to do and enjoy) and half worried at Yamazaki's appearance. Hijikata groans and tries to get up, his legs lighting up in fireworks of pain as Gintoki whines, his head hitting the floor with a dull thump.

"What is it Yamazaki?"

"It's terrible! They're-it's - I - It's freaking me out! I dunno how to explain it dammit!" At this point Hijikata is used to Yamazaki's rambling and stands on wobbly legs. Only to fall when the alpha grabs his ankle and yanks on it. Hijikata growls at the idiot a fist raised to hit him as Kagura's laughter bounces in the background. 

"Damm idiot! That could hurt me if your pity nest hadn't been here!" Gintoki huffs as he circles his arms around Hijikata's bare legs, his sleep yukata bunching up above his knees as the silver haired samurai buries his face in Hijikata's legs and shakes his head, his silver locks of hair splayed like fine spiderweb around his head. Hijikata feels the irritation creep up on him as he contort himself so that he can try and escape Gintoki's strong grip. Even if that means moving one finger at a time. "Dammit I'm not gonna be long, just let me go." Hijikata gripes only a few seconds of trying to de-tangle himself and Gintoki. 

"No." 

"No?" Gintoki nods his head and tightens his grip. Hijikata seeths, grinding his teeth and hunching his shoulders, "What do you mean 'no' dammit Gintoki this is taking longer than it should just let me g-" he stops incredulous as he hears a rattling growl come from Gintoki. Hijikata breathes in and peers closer seeing that it isn't him the alpha is growling at, but at the still figure of Yamazaki who stays standing on the other side of the salt line. Gintoki's growls are harsh and at this point Hijikata is worried for the man's poor throat, but finds himself frozen when the figure of Yamazaki starts to darken, his features disappear leaving only the jaggard open mouth visible as it whines high pitched before letting out a bellow - something so primeval that Gintoki's head sharply pops up from its position and he bares his teeth and growls even louder, his face red and sweaty from the strain. The shadow gives one last bellow before its limbs lengthen and it shoots out of the barracks and into the garden like a loaded gun.

Sound files back in the room, the tick ticking of Hijikata's clock and the chatter of the birds seems so loud now as the sun's warm rays start to orange as it reaches the beginning. Hijikata breaths out and looks at the wide eyed Kagura as she looks between the empty doorway and the trembling Gintoki. Hijikata shifts his hand to sit up better as he looks at the blurry blinking man. 

"Gintoki?" The silver alpha slowly looks up, his arms tensing as he tries to remain balanced over Hijikata. 

"Earth Papi?" Gintoki huffs and turns to her a tired smile on his face as he nearly over-balances just about catching himself before he face plants. Hijikata sighs and puts his hand on Gintoki's forehead. He yanks it back and looks worried as Gintoki continues to hum at Kagura as she avidly tells him about her dream of ruling a kingdom of pickled seaweed. Hijikata stands up and brushes himself off. Kagura and Gintoki turn curious gazes towards him. He shifts his body to address Kagura first. 

"Gintoki's fever has gotten worse. Again. I'm going to see if there's anything here to help bring it down." Kagura nods, but looks worried, her hand gripping the mess of futons beneath her hand. Hijikata let's her gather herself as he tucks the now grumpy silver haired man back in bed, with that accomplished he starts to get ready to go. He's just thrown on his jacket when a now dressed Kagura appears besides him. 

"I don't really get this whole Alpha and Omega soul mate thing - but I know what love between two looks like from outside. And if you and Gin-chan love each other as much or more than my Papi loved my Mammi, I know he'd want me to go with you." Hijikata stares at this little girl, all hardened and wise to life. He smiles and rolls his cigarette between his lips and ruffles her hair. 

"Don't forget that he loves you just as much as your father loves you - even if he's shit at showing it." Kagura grins and brushes the top of her head purple umbrella clutched in one hand as she follows Hijikata. Kagura turns around and looks at both white lumps in the room. 

"Sadaharu keep an eye on Gin-chan - you're in charge till we get back." Sadaharu yips and places a paw on the attempting to follow alpha. Kagura laughed and gives the dog a thumbs up, "Good boy!" Gintoki groans from beneath the mammoth sized paw and flops an arm about as farewell. Hijikata sighs and ushers the red head out. She grins as she looks at Hijikata as he brushes dust off her shoulders. He meets her gaze and raises an eyebrow, she smiles wider and links their arms as they step over the salt line, "I guess you love me as much as he loves me too, aru." Hijikata splutters and goes red, once again being dragged by one of the Yorozuya's own pace. 

"I guess you're alright." Kagura gasps in mock hurt and punches his arm, he grins as he rubs his now dead arm feeling better than he had in a long time.

\-----------------------------

Hijikata regrets all life choices that brought him here. He hates them with a passion and he hopes that the silver haired alpha back at the barracks will compensate him for it. What could be so bad you ask? Well it goes like this, Hijikata is by nature a creature that likes small groups, keeping his social circles to the Shinsengumi and now the Yorozuya. But walking down the shop iles with Kagura bouncing about him as she tugged his sleeve to show him her favourite Sukonbu flavours before dragging him to show the favourite foods of the other Yorozuya. Hijikata snorted as he made a grab for the bouncing Yato. He snagged the back of her shirt and pulled her besides him. 

"Jesus Kagura you're like a fat kid in a sweet shop. Calm down we've got time." Kagura pouts and blows a raspberry at him as he reaches out to pick up a few packs of cooling pads and some soothers. He huffs and looks up, just in time to see the slew of women making a bee line for him and the young Yato. He stiffens and straitens up side eyeing the group of three women as they continuously natter their way up the Isle. Hijikata prays to all gods and goddesses that they don't stop to talk, but one blond thin woman scents the air and turns towards the two, a white beaming smile on her tand face. 

"Oh my god Becky it's that Shinsengumi vice-cheif you keep talking about." Hijikata feels his brow twitch but nods his head slightly and bows. He tries to make an escape when a mousey brunette comes up besides the tall slim blond, the small red head breaking off from the group with a wave as she sashays down the medicine isle.

"Bailey stop." the tall blood - Bailey - huffs and puts a hand on her hip. The small mousey brunette turns towards him her face condescending as if Hijikata was a child sent by himself to the shops. "Sorry about that, we're just big fans is all... Are you having any trouble?" Hijikata is about to answer no when Bailey interrupts. 

"Becky, hun - look at the poor omega of course he doesn't know. I mean a child and unmated?" Hijikata gawps at the blond woman, subtly scenting them both to see that one was a beta and the blond was of course an alpha. 

"Bailey really? We're in Japan not America perhaps they have different customs? Like alphas letting their omegas work and such." Hijikata feels ready to explode, but he keeps a grip on Kagura as he knows she'd explode, he just knows that this way of thinking is something that the amanto themselves couldn't stop. He smiles sharply and titles his head. 

"I think buying medicine for my alpha is something I should be capable of - it's not like I'm arranging and plotting a bust for a small army." Hijikata nods his head and scoots Kagura down the isle, the girl huffing and puffing as she yells profanity after profanity. Something he is proud of and going to talk to Gintoki about when he can do more then grunt and growl at him. He breaths out and leans his head back, thankful that it was only two of them and not three as he would of well and truly been boxed in. Kagura huffs and crosses her arms. 

"I could taken 'em." Hijikata laughs and ruffles her hair allowing her to sneakily put in a few boxes of her favourite treat in the basket. 

"Now that I don' t doubt. I just don't want to have to pay compensation for any damages." Kagura cackles and follows Hijikata to the tills where he pays for the haul that they now have. Hijikata waves goodbye to the days where his wallet was full as he packs their shopping into a bag, the dull beep beep of the scanner fading into the background. He looks up and turns his head side to side the feeling of being watched suddenly leaving him as he looks about. Kagura tuggs on his jackets sleeve, his head jolting as he's suddenly brought back to himself as he ruffly hands out the correct money so that they can Hury back to Gintoki. The feeling of being watched follows him all the way back to the barracks, only leaving when he enters over the salt line, its gaze further away but still barely noticeable. 

"Giiin-chan! Look what we got you!" Kagura flies off into the nest, leaving a trail of abandoned shoes and an umbrella as she dives into the nest. Hijikata shakes his head and cleans up after her as he follows in.

"Careful he might be asleep." Kagura shrugs and lays in the nest speed eagaled. 

"He's not here."

"What." Hijikata pauses in his motion of picking up Kagura's left shoe which had somehow made its way across the room from the door they had come into. She shrugs and flops over onto her front. 

"He might of gone to the bog."Hijikata sighs at her and stands up putting everything in place before he breaths in deep and opens the door to go find Gintoki. Kagura sits up as the freezing cold draft ruffles their hair. They look at each other, Hijikata swallowing as he pshyches himself up. Just as he is about to step over the line Sadaharu barks from outside. They wip their heads round and look out side, the large white dog on the roof, just as they make to follow Hijikata's phone goes off. He answers on reflex as he puts his shoes on. 

"Maaaah, is this Hijikata-San?" Hijikata blinks at the unfamiliar voice, taking his phone away from his ear hoping that he might recognise the number. He doesn't and he can feel his frown deepening as if it was now etched their permanently. 

"Who's asking" 

"Ah, I'm one of Gintoki's friends, Saizo... and Sarutobi's leader." comes the lazy drawl. Hijikata groans. 

"What did she do." 

"She kidnapped him, panicked as she normally doesn't get that far so she came to me." Saizo sighs deeply on the phone, Hijikata can feel his pain. "He woke up and started attacking and growling at everyone. I'm staying outta the way, but I managed to grab glasses and got her away just before he could swipe at her." Hijikata nods and rubs the bridge of his nose. 

"Thanks. I'll come and get him." Hijikata sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as he listens to Saizo rattle off an address. 

"See you in a bit then." Hijikata hums and confirms it before he hangs up. He looks up at the darkening sky and wonders why out of all the omegas in edo he ends up with the alpha with a crazy stalker. Kagura taps him on his shoulder and shakes him a little when she decides he's not turning around quick enough. 

"Gintoki's fine, Sarutobi kidnapped him and took him to Saizo's." Kagura 'ah's and sits next to him to put her shoes back on, calling Sadaharu to her so she can sit on him. "It' s not far so we shouldnt be too long but I'd rather take a car to bundle him in." Kagura shakes her head and pats Sadaharu's back from where she sits on the dog. 

"It's fine he can sit on Sadaharu." Hijikata looks at her puzzled about to argue when the girl looks off to the side slightly and with a far of gaze looks at the setting sun. "Shinpachi says that Gin-chan doesn't like to be in small spaces when he's not well. Hijikata hums not knowing to say to that as the alpha's past and scars from the joui war is still a mystery even with the flashes of his dreams, but even just with them he could tell that their was a lot of things that Gintoki had resting on his mind. Hijikata nods and they once again move out of the barracks, the eyes following again. They make their way to the address, the signs on buildings starting to light up as they make their way to Saizo's. They hear it before they see it, general chaos as a woman's delighted squeals float from the building and a tired man's yells follow after, Gintoki's growling and coughing now a background to this clowns play list. Hijikata can feel another headache coming on as he knocks at the door and waits. He looks about and up at the sky, the sun casting the sky a slew of bright colours, a feeling of nostalgia playing within them as they wait. Hijikata turns back to the door and nearly screams, only able to swallow it and make a half chocked yell it's final product. A tall alpha with long sandy hair opens the door. 

"Ah so you're Hijikata-San." he nods and the man leans against the door and address Kagura. "S'up China."

"Yo." she raises a hand not using to dig in her nose in a very Gintoki like action. The man laughs and turns to bring them in. 

"Mah, sorry about this, she does what she wants most of the time." Hijikata frowns and puts an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Gin-sans up stairs, I managed to nab her before she got to her room. He's not very pleased though." they all wince when they hear the crashing from upstairs. Kagura sticks her pinky in her ear and looks as condescending as she can being the shortest as they walk up the stairs. 

" My, my someone can't keep their woman happy now, one-sided young love is so complicated." Saizo chokes and stumbles up the steps, face red. 

"Shut it you damn brat." Kagura sticks her tongue out at him to which he retaliated like an adult and does the same to her. Hijikata counts the steps up to the room and wishes it to end. Saizo continues up and moves to a door across from the stairs, placing a hand on it."He's in here...you ready?" they nod and walk into the room, the havok coming to a shuddering halt as Gintoki squints at the two new arrivals from under a cover, while Sarutobi still in her nurse uniform looks at Sanzo and pouts. 

"You said we were getting pizza." Sanzo let's out the biggest and longest sigh Hijikata thinks he's ever heard as the man's shoulders slouch. 

"If you let them take Gin-San back with 'em I'll buy you pizza," Sarutobi gives him a dubious look and the poor ninja sighs again, "I'll even let you order all the garlic bread you want." Sarutobi coughs into her fist and pushes up her glasses. Sanzo looks up as if looking for God before looking back at the purple haired woman, "Yes I'll even let you watch 50 first dates. Now just give Hijikata his damn alpha back." Sarutobi breaks out into a grin and happily moves away and down stairs waving to the three as she skips off into what they presume is her room. Kagura and Hijikata stare at the defeated man as he pulls out his phone and card to buy her bribes. He looks up and notices their stares, "Don't even. Just grab him and go, I'm sick of him spreading his damn scent all over my spare room." Kagura huffs and goes to pick up the now floppy perm and drags him away as Hijikata thanks Sanzo as their walking down the stairs. The man nods and they leave it at that, the door shutting on Hijikata's back. He sighs and looks at Kagura as she shoves Gintoki's limp body onto Sadaharu and holds onto them, one hand on each. He laughs and lights up the cigarette in his mouth taking a slow drag as they walk back, shodows reaching longer as the sun has almost set and the full moon has started to makes its slow crawl over the darkening sky. Cold icy fingers trail up Hijikata's back, his breath catching in his throat as icy breath clouds over his shoulder. He frowns and wills his fear away, stomping it down and pulling bravery over him like a child would pull their covers over them. Under his breath he growls a 'fuck off' with as much power behind it as he can will. The cold air seems to waver before it pulls back, his back suddenly feeling too hot and sweaty. Kagura looks over, her crystal blue eyes widening as she turns her head around, her shoulders shaking as she clutches gintoki closer and hunches so her face is in Sadaharu's fur. Hijikata breaths deep as he feels the cold spot moving at a steady pace behind them, Gintoki for once unconscious and limp throughout. They turn the corner and Hijikata can see the lights of the barracks up ahead, a guiding star in this darkness as they hurry towards it the shadow closing in and reaching out with long thin black hands - It's hand knotted like old wood and arm bending at odd angles. Hijikata finds his breath coming quicker as they get closer to the front door of the barracks. When they get close enough they see a commotion happening at the front. A small blond woman stands next to a tall black horse, both facing off at the gates with the new recruiters Tanaka and Ennoshita who cower at her stocky figure. Hijikata sighs as he feels the reaching arm stop, the icy spot seeming to hesitate before it shoots away bouncing and tossing like a loose bull. 

"What's going on?" the two new recruits seem to relax as Hijikata turns up waving Kagura on to put Gintoki back to bed. The woman turns, her green cats eyes glinting in the street lights as they seem to look beyond Hijikata.

"Hello Mr. Hijikata, Kagura and Mr. Sakata." she nods her head at them Sadaharu pausing as she walks up to them, quicker then they can stop she shoves a small green ball into Gintoki's mouth and makes him swallow it. Hijikata yells, Kagura going to kicker her, but she jumps back and simply adjusts her long wax coat. "Oh hush, it's just a herbal remedy - there's no harm." Hijikata looks between her and the now waking silver haired alpha. The smaller omega sighs and explains, "He's expending energy quicker than he can form it. I just gave him a booster if you will. He should be fine by tomorrow morning." Hijikata nods dumbly as he waves the recruits back to their posts and let the strange woman in. 

"Right. Okay. We'll have to put you up in our only spare room which is in the same wing as mine." She smiles, green eyes twinkling. 

"I know." Hijikata shrugs and takes her in. 

"Now that you're here will you tell us your name?" she smiles sharply, teeth showing on her crooked smile. 

"Carling - Elethea Carling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elethea - old english girls name means 'healer'
> 
> Carling- also old english means 'where the witches meet on the hill'


	6. People call animals dumb, but forget that we're basically hairless monkeys so guess who the jokes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive  
> This bitch is  
> Sht starts to go down man.

Hijikata wakes up and slides his door open, only to come face to face with the black horse from yesterday, slowly chewing on grass. As he kneels there staring eye to eye with this horse he debates if moving into the Yorozuya household would be as chaotic as the days he's spent here. He then thinks back to how all this started when the Yorozuya had moved in with him. He sighs and feels the warm air brush over him as the horse copies him. He shrugs his shoulders and moves to cuddle back in the mess surrounding Gintoki, only to shriek when he comes face to face with said idiot. 

"Jesus fucking christ! What the fuck! You damn sugar freak - you coulda given me a heart attack!" Hijikata flails and wacks the alpha, said man grunting as he continuously gets hit. 

"Oi, oi! Aren't you happy that Gin-san is feeling better?" Hijikata pauses and look at the silver haired man, before he leaps on him and slaps a hand on his forehead. 

"What the fuck." whispers Hijikata. Gintoki smirks at him and places his hands on the omegas hips. 

"You sure do like to say that a lot don't 'cha?" Hijikata frowns and pinches his cheeks, pulling them in opposite directions as he gives a sharp smile to the alpha under him. 

"Shut up idiot." Hijikata then silences Gintoki with a kiss, holding the man's face in-between his hands. He invades the silver haired man's mouth, nipping and sucking on his lips as he lightly grinds down on the other. Grinning at the grunt it gets him, Gintoki smirks into the kiss and gives as good as he gets, tongue curling around Hijikata's own before giving it a nip. Hijikata squeaks at the sudden sharp tingling racing down his spine and pulls back. They pant as they part, a trail of spit keeping them connected. Gintoki chuckles low and rubs the omegas hips. 

"As much as Gin-San would love to continue this, we do have company." Hijikata turns and swears. It's that fuckin horse, it's black head peaking through the open door as if judging them. Gintoki stares at it a little longer before turning to Hijikata. "Why the fuck is there a horse outside your room - is this another ploy to make us keep it in our pants?" Hijikata hits him and slides off of his lap to sit close to the alpha. He pats his cigarette carton on the floor, the now empty box crumpling as he fidgets.

"The person arrived last night - the one you talked about," Gintoki nods and raises an eyebrow. 

"I don't see how this - oh its theirs then?" Hijikata nods his head and side eyes the beast.

"Yeah uuuuuh her name is... Umm-" Hijikata frowns and looks up, a hand on his chin as Gintoki watches him fidget fondly. "Elethea Carling! That's it Elethea Carling. She's foreign so her name is around the other way." Hijikata nods to himself as if proud. Gintoki laughs and puts an arm around him as they continue to stare at the horse. The horse softly whinnies at them and nods its head up and down, it's long black mane being tossed about. Gintoki sighs and is the first to move as he stands up and stretches, Hijikata's eyes glued to the skin and happy trail now bared to him. The horse huffs and snickers breaking Hijikata's trance as he turns and scowls at the beast, to which it replies by turning its upper lip up and waving its head up and down, its lips smacking together and making an odd sound. He sighs, defeated by a horse and gets ready for a day of continuous paperwork. Gintoki walks back after getting dressed and leans down to kiss him as he pats him on the shoulder. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Carling-san and see if we need to get anything. You want me to grab anything on my way back?" Hijikata waves the empty packet of his favourite cigarettes at the man. Gintoki laughs and leaves the room, taking the warmth in the room with him. Hijikata was used to this cold, the cold of loneliness - the ticking of his clock the only thing keeping him tethered to his room and work. Hijikata blocked out the whispers that seemed to tease and cajole him from the other side of the salt line. The horse was still there, head still in the door way as it flicked its ears back and forwards as it shifted its weight. Hijikata looked up and put his chin on his palm as he rested his elbow on his desk. 

"What do you want?" both ears pricked forward and a soft puff of air left it as it continued to stare. Hijikata huffed and looked at his work making his way through a bit more before he looked back at the horse. "Why don't you go eat some grass, this can't be that interesting." the horse tossed it's head and shifted putting its ears back. Hijikata blinked at it and tried to placate it, "Sorry, sorry. Nothin' meant by that." the horse snorted and pulled its top lip up as it stretched its neck in the air, one of its front feet stomping as it did so. Hijikata sighs and looks at his ceiling. "This is dumb. I must be loosing my mind, five minutes alone and I'm talking to a horse."

"She does understand you y'know." Hijikata screams and turns around in a flurry of floating paperwork. 

"What - who?!" Elethea gives him a small wave as she steps over the salt line that separates Hijikata's room from the hallway and moves across the room, placing her shiny black boots by the door and horse. She sits on the porch and looks up at the horse, its nose coming down to shift about in wild blond locks, tangling them further. 

"The horses name is Tayen. I got her as gift from the Native American tribe I was staying with a while back." Hijikata nods and eyes them both.

"Never been." she smiles at him sadly before fishing a treat out of her black pants and giving it to the horse.

"No, nowadays most people travel to space - forgetting how beautiful this planet and its animals are." Hijikata hums in reply and collects his papers. They continue on like this for a while in silence, only the ticking of the clock on his desk and the munching from the horse can be heard. Elethea looks up at the morning sun and hums. "Could you do something for me?" Hijikata slows his writing and glances at the back of the other omega.

"Sure." she turns and smiles as she uses Tayen's closest front leg to pull herself up, the mare simply shifting her weight to help her up.

"All of your people that played on the ouji board need to be spoken to, well I need to speak to them - preferably all at once." Hijikata hums and stands up, flicking his phone open as he starts to text away to Yamazaki, the poor beta letting a cry out from the other side of the barracks as he receives the text before he starts to make a mad dash to the places he knows the new recruits are. Hijikata looks at Elethea and beckons her to follow him out into the court yard where he sits on the porch and waits for the recruits to come. It's not long in their waiting when Gintoki turns up, tossing Hijikata a pack of mint chocolate cigarettes. Hijikata frowns and waves the sweets at Gintoki.

"I know your brain is mostly made up of sugar but even you should know the difference between sweets and cigarettes!" Gintoki huffs and blows a raspberry at him as he hands over the majority of the bag to the small blond, taking out a bag of strawberry sweets as he sits next to his omega. 

"I woulda bought you some, but recently all you've been doing is putting them in your mouth and not lighting them before throwing that unused stick away and pulling out another. Rinse, repeat." Hijikata scowls and thinks back to the times he's actually smoked or just had the cigarette between his lips. His frown deepens, but becomes murderous at what Gintoki says next, "If you ask me I would say our dear demon vice-chief has an oral fixation." Hijikata hits him and then steals some of his sweets, revealing in the overgrown child's whining as he pours mayonnaise over them before he pops the strawberry flavoured treats in his mouth and gives Gintoki a victorious smug look. Gintoki whines and huffs flopping on the porch as he lay's his head in Hijikata's lap, said man moving his hands up and out of the way as his face goes red. Gintoki looks up at the omega and grins before he steals one of the sticks of chocolate mint and puts it between his lips wagging the treat at Hijikata.

Hijikata punches him in the gut. Gintoki rolls to his side and folds over wheezing arms crossed against his stomach, but a smug look still resides on his face as he looks to Tayen, the horse giving him a judging look. 

"Worth it." He wheezes, the horse shakes its head and snorts before she goes back to munching on the grass and plants along the borders. Hijikata sighs and places one of the mint sticks between his lips, finding that it isn't as sweet as he would expect - the bitter taste of the dark chocolate dancing exotically across his tongue, before the cooling mint blows through like a refreshing breeze on a summers day. Hijikata looks down at the alpha and raises an eyebrow. Gintoki snorts and lays on his side munching through his gummy strawberries. With the sound of approaching people Hijikata nudges the lazy perm to sit up, not wanting his men to see him being cuddly with the alpha. Gintoki whines and flops over the other way landing with a soft thump as he bemoans his fate. Hijikata rolls his eyes and fiddles with the stick of chocolate in his mouth as he fights a smile. The young recruits quickly stand to attention, only casting curious glances at the silver haired alpha and the stranger before they tried their best not to look at the chocolate stick between their vice-chief's lips. Hijikata frowns at them, the recruits sharing a group shiver as they stand up as strait as they can under the scrutiny of the Demonic Vice-chief. He finishes off the chocolate and stands up, hands in pockets as he stink eyes the trembling recruits.

"This is Elethea Carling, she's going to be asking you some questions - if you give her any more trouble then you already have it's seppuku for you." The recruits give a united chorus of 'yes sir's before they turn their attention to the small blond woman. Elethea thanks Hijikata and stands up, placing her hands in front of her as she smiles sharply at the now weary recruits, her green eyes glinting like jewels as she stares, shadows seeming to gather at her feet as she allows the silence to unnerve them before she speaks up.

"Hello. I've been called here because you've been playing with the occult." The recruits shift, a sea of nervous waves as Elethea continues. "Now I have a few simple questions for you." The recruits nod slowly as she shifts her weight, her horse coming up behind her and sniffing her back pocket. Her sharp smile doesn't falter as she feeds the black horse a treat as she shifts from foot to foot, looking at the recruits out of the corner of her eyes. "Now put your hands up if you played or were in the presence when they played on the Ouji board." a sea of hands go up, Hijikata growls and puts another stick between his lips that he gnaws down on violently as he fumes. The recruits push down the urge to run between the cold calculating look on the foreigners face and the absolutely murderous look on the Vice-cheif's face, they look to the silver haired stranger and whip their heads back deciding they'll take their chances with the foreigner. She smiles and turns back towards them as if she knew what they had all unanimously agreed on. "Right, those with your hands down move to the sides and those with your hands up group closer so that there's room." With little shifting the few that had not partaken in the board moved to the side, leaving a considerably large chunk of the recruits behind. Hijikata's chomping intensified as Elethea sighed and messaged her temple, Gintoki huffs a laugh as he picks his nose and flicks its content in the direction of the recruits. 

"My, my Oogushi-kun are you not giving them enough to do?" Hijikata laughs without humor and frowns deeper as he eyes each and every one of the guilty crew.

"Apparently not." The recruits shiver but keep their mouths shut as they are continuously eyed by the three in front of them. Elethea coughs and continues.

"Right so. You need to tell me what you did with the boards after use and if you said goodbye at the end." The recruits look at each other before a few speak up.

"No, we didn't say goodbye, we were caught during it. we've all been using the same board." Hijikata coughs and ignores the pointed look from the alpha, instead choosing to punch him in the leg. Gintoki clutches at the poor abused appendage and rolls around before he sits up.

"I didn't say nothin'!" Hijikata gets in his face growling at the alpha.

"You were thinkin' it perm head!" Gintoki waves a fist in the air.

"What is it they say - you can't get them for what they're thinking!"

"I'm surprised with all that fluff growing out and onto your head that you even can!" Gintoki gives out a shrill shriek.

"That is Gin-san's hair and you know it! Jealousy is a funny thing V-bangs." Gintoki makes a V with his fingers and holds it up to his forehead, Hijikata yells and launches himself at the alpha trying and failing to put him in a head lock. Their fighting is interrupted by a face full of black hair. They pause their bickering, Hijikata's fist raised to hit the alpha from his position on top of him, Gintoki on his back holding onto the omega's shirt, pulling it enough to show a hickey covered collar bone. Tayen looks at them dully before turning to snort at the ground, her tail continuing to flick in warning. 

"Have you two finished your juvenile flirting or do we have enough time to stop for tea?" Elethea keeps her back to them not waiting for their okay before she continues. Hijikata elbows Gintoki and looks at him through his eye lashes voice quiet.

"That was your fault." Gintoki merely grumbles as he's caught off guard by Hijikata's look. Hijikata smiles small at his win and wiggles the chocolate in his mouth as watches Elethea finish up with the recruits. The recruits file off to be dealt with first, the short blonde following after them as if she were hearding them like sheep. Gintoki huffs and flops back down looking up at Hijikata as he gnaws on the fake cigarette. Hijikata flushes when he catches him and slaps a hand over Gintoki's face, the sharp sound of skin on skin echoing as the silver haired alpha flails his arms and legs about. 

"You know I still smoke. I am going to need cigarettes." Gintoki huffs, but makes no move to take Hijikata's hand from his face as he reaches into his yukata and pulls a pack of Hijikata's favourite smokes out and waves them about. Hijikata lunges for them only for Gintoki to move from his position to hold them out of his reach. "Dammit you walking perm give me 'em now!" Gintoki sticks his tongue out at the omega, much to said man's ire. 

"Gin-San paid for these with his own money -" Hijikata makes a sound of protest as he vaguely remembers Gintoki taking his wallet, but Gintoki ignores him and continues, "- so I think I'm entitled to a little somethin'" Gintoki smirks at the black haired man as he leans in closer. Hijikata smiles coyly and moves in as if to kiss the alpha before he smirks triumphantly and headbutts the man. Gintoki reels back and swears, turning back to swear at Hijikata only to be silenced by soft lips pressing against his now bruised forehead. Gintoki freezes and slowly places a hand where Hijikata had kissed him, his face gradually flushing red as he watches the omega in front of him smirk and light a cigarette. 

"Ah, Danna how sad to see that Hijikata has you wrapped around his little finger." Sougo's voice splits through their little bubble. Hijikata's hackles raise as he once again finds the young man skipping his patrol. Sougo raises a hand in greeting, setting Hijikata off his short spring. 

"You're meant to be patrolling - why the hell are you here dammit!" Sougo puts a finger in his ear and looks at Gintoki, who now sits with his legs dangling off of the porch. Gintoki scratches his chest as he leans back, one arm braced behind him as he lazily observes the two interact with each other. 

"Now, now I thought all those who had been involved were meant to be here." Hijikata feels is eyebrow twitch as he takes a deep breath through his nose and finally lights his real cigarettes.

"What do you mean Sougo. What did you do." Sougo yawns and stretches his arms over his head. Hijikata feels his blood presure rising. "Sougo you didn't." Sougo's dead fish eyes stare back at Hijikata causing a vein to pop in said mans temple. Sougo yawns and walks off before the very irate man can do anything. Elethea shrugs and gestures for the two to go inside. Letting out a deep breath Hijikata steps into his room making sure to kick Gintoki as he makes his way in. Gintoki yells and flails about before grabbing onto Hijikata's leg to pull him down so that he can now get into the room first. Hijikata swears, spitting out the mouthful of floor he had just had the pleasure of tasting and rushes off after the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tayen - This lovely name comes from the Native American culture and it means “new moon”.


End file.
